sens incantatum
by seishitsu-hi
Summary: HPDM harry est capturé par les mangemorts et draco décide de le sortir de cet enfer! Mais c'est chose dificile avec un survivant aveugle et craintif sur les bras
1. Chapter 1

Disclaime: les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling...

Couple: HP/DM

Soyez indugents... c'est ma première fic!

**Chapitre 1.**

Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il se ruait vers la pièce ou le gryffondor était retenu prisonnier.

Il n'avait que peu de temps avant que son père et les autres mangemorts ne se réveillent et ne comprennent la supercherie.

Enfin, le cachot était en vue ! D'une main blanche et tremblante, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Le jeune homme blond s'avança vers le fond du cachot ou le survivant était allongé.

-Qui est la ? demanda Harry d'une voie rauque, comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait plus parlé depuis des jours.

Dans un effort surhumain, il se redressa pour se mettre en position défensive, décidé à vendre chairment sa peau. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était retenu prisonnier dans ces cachots, mais il n'attendait aucune délivrance. Personne de l'Ordre ne savait ou il était, et ces amis mettraient sans doute beaucoup de temps pour le retrouver, alors cette personne qui venait d'arriver était obligatoirement un mangemort qui venait le torturer... ou Voldemort qui venait en finir...

C'est donc un effort désespéré qui le poussait à puiser dans ces dernières forces. Une rage mélé à de la panique et un désir de survivre, et s'il devait mourir, enporter son agresseur avec lui.

Mais il était faible, ces bras étaient lourds et il semblait avoir beaucoup maigris.

-Pas de temps à perdre Potter ! Viens, sortons d'ici ! Siffla Malfoy en le saisissant par le bras.

A cet instant, le jeune gryffondor si mis à se débattre comme un diable !

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, ces efforts ne pouvaient pas inquiéter Draco. Mais tout de même ! Son attitude était étrange… C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en bons termes mais tout de même, ce n'était pas le moment des querelles d'adolescents.

Il était venu le sortir de là ! Pourquoi se débattre comme ça ?

Le serpentard étudia attentivement le visage de sa Némésis, des taches de boues et de sang séché maculaient son visage et ses cheveux. Il avait sans doute été torturé, mais a en devenir fou ? Ces yeux étaient clos malgré la lumière qui provenait de la porte entre ouverte, c'est alors qu'il comprit.

La destruction des sens ! Un sortilège très puissant ! Il rend inoffensif n'importe quel sorcier en le privant de ses sens comme la vue et l'ouïe. Pas le touché, non… Il faut qu'il puisse sentir… souffrir…

Pour la première fois Draco se surpris à avoir mal pour son ennemi. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à ces réflexions, ils devaient partir !

_Comment vais-je faire pour qu'il me suive, pour qu'il me face confiance !_ Se demanda t'il. _Je n'ai pas le temps de le guérir, nous devons partir !_

Il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête : il enlaça le brun, posant une main douce dans ces cheveux pour le caresser et l'autre, plus possessive, se plaça dans son dos pour l'empêcher de fuir.

De cette manière, il pensait pouvoir apaiser le survivant, mais il s'étonna se sentir envahir d'une douce chaleur lorsque le corps du gryffondor fut contre le sien.

Comme il s'en doutait, le brun étouffa un petit cri de surprise et se mis à se débattre une seconde fois dans les bras du serpentard.

Il griffait et mordait tout se qui était à sa porté, mais Draco ne réagit pas, au contraire il continua à caresser les cheveux noirs de jais.

Face à cette réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction, Harry se fit plus attentif à l'étreinte. Elle était protectrice, c'était comme la promesse de n'être plus seul… Alors doucement, cet espoir fou s'insinua en lui… et il se débattit un peu moins.

_Quelqu'un est venu me chercher ?... serait ce possible ? on va me sortir de là ?..._ se dit-il.

Une douce odeur de tilleul lui parvenait, émanant du corps de l'inconnu, et le brun se laissa enfin aller. Il s'abandonnait à cette personne, son seul espoir… Draco était sa seule chance, sa vie lui appartenait désormais ! Lui même n'avait plus la force d'agir.

Le serpentard compris en sentant le corps d'Harry se détendre, alors doucement il se mis à le guider vers la sortie. Leur progression était lente, bien trop lente! Harry n'arrivait pas à se repérer, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à marcher dans le noir complet, et il lui fallait du temps pour apprendre à se laisser guider.

Les couloirs se succédèrent pendant un bon moment, mais Draco avait grandis ici, il savait parfaitement ou il les menaient. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'il virent la sortie.

Ils avaient réussi à s'extirper du Manoir Malfoy sans encombre. A l'extérieur, l'air était plutôt froid et la nuit commençait à tomber.

Une petite brise rassura Harry qui se dit que l'inconnu l'avait bien conduit en dehors de sa prison. Ce n'était donc pas un piège !

Draco ne lâchait pas son protégé d'une semelle, leurs mains fermement emmêlées. Mais Harry était à bout de force, il marchait trop lentement…. Beaucoup trop lentement !

La zone de transplanage était encore si loin… Il fallait la rejoindre avant les mangemorts qui étaient sans doute déjà à leur recherche.

Seulement dans l'état du brun… il était déjà étonnant qu'il puisse encore marcher !

La zone de transplanage n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres, dans une forêt épaisse et sombre, à l'abri des moldus.

Lorsque Draco reconnu la zone, il faillit crier son plaisir. Mais il se ravisa bien vite, voyant que les mangemorts avaient déjà investi la place !

Le serpentard réfléchit à toute vitesse

_Il faut faire demi-tour et se cacher ! Comme ça ils penseront qu'on a déjà transplané ! Oui, oui c'est la seule solution !_

Ils trouvèrent un bosquet assez touffu, qui pouvait faire l'affaire et s'y installèrent.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce changement brusque de direction, de rythme et maintenant l'arrêt complet

_De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ! Maintenant je dois le suivre… ça peut pas être pire que ces cachots… Mais j'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est……_

Son résonnement fut interrompu lorsque son sauveur tira sur son bras pour l'inciter à s'asseoir et à s'adosser contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il obéit immédiatement, il était épuisé !

La nuit tombait maintenant et la course avait été éprouvante pour le survivant aveugle et sourd.

Il s'écroula à coté du blond alors qu'une odeur de tilleul l'envahissait à nouveau, cette odeur était si apaisante, enivrante… Sans s'en apercevoir il se rapprocha de Draco.

Cette même question tournait toujours dans la tête du brun : qui était son sauveur ? D'après sa taille un peut plus grande que celle d'Harry et son anatomie, c'était sans doute un jeune homme, d'environ le même age que lui… peut être un de ces camarade de Poudlard… un membre de l'Ordre… non personne ne savait ou il était… un espion ?! Mais qui… de son âge… de sa taille…il aurait tant voulu savoir !

L'air c'était rafraîchi et pendant sa réflexion, le gryffondor ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il tremblait. Draco l'observait du coin de l'œil, il avait l'air si perdu, si désemparé…

Le serpentard senti pour la première fois le besoin de donner du réconfort. Il voyait le survivant différemment, ce n'était plus Saint Potty qu'il s'imaginait, celui-là était terrorisé, et avait besoin d'aide.

Et Draco voulait l'aider. Harry avait beau être très puissant, il n'en était pas moins un jeune homme de dix sept ans. Draco avait besoin d'offrir son affection à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était Harry. Ca lui était venu tout naturellement.

Il prit Harry dans ces bras. Ce dernier se raidit à ce contact, mais rapidement une douce chaleur qui l'envahit, c'était si réconfortant !

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ces bras le protègeraient de tout, il en était sûr. Et cette promesse muette valait tout l'or du monde. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil léger malgré le danger qui les entourait.

Le blond quant à lui, ne s'endormi pas. Dans sa tête se menait une terrible bataille entre les questions qu'il se posait.

Par Merlin, pourquoi réagissait il comme ça ?! Il le détestait non ? Non… il devait bien avouer que non…

Il avait toujours été attiré par le brun, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était détenu dans les cachots du manoir, il avait tout de suite pris sa décision.

A Poudlard, Potter n'était qu'un petit con, stupide et impulsif ! Tout les séparaient à cette époque, leurs maisons, leurs familles, jusqu'à leurs physiques. Mais en cet instant, tout avait basculé.

Il ne restait plus qu'un jeune homme blessé, qui avait besoin de soins et d'une infinie tendresse, et de promesses…

A cet instant « Potter » avait disparu, il ne restait plus que Harry. Ce garçon fragile que Draco gardait contre lui. Il resserra encore un peu son étreinte sur le gryffondor endormi. Un peu comme un enfant qu'on borde pour qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemars.

La nuit était entièrement tombée, les mangemorts avaient abandonné leurs recherches, mais ils reviendraient…

Il fallait retourner au 12 Square Grimmaud, la demeure des Black, c'était leur seule chance !

Draco était un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était aussi le plus secret d'entre eux, une pièce maîtresse ! A part les professeurs, très peut des membres de l'Ordre ne connaissaient son rôle.

Un seul élève était au courant d'ailleurs… Il eu en petit sourire à cette pensée. Bine qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avouer, cet élève avait tout son respect tellement il était brillant.

Maintenant que le danger s'était éloigné, il sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- Sens incantatum !

Aussitôt une lueur argentée entoura Harry, lorsque le halot se dissipa totalement, le gryffondor se réveilla. Il entendit le bruissement des feuilles…

- Tu devrais pouvoir entendre maintenant. Mais pour ta vue je ne peux rien faire, il faut attendre l'aide de la vieille McGonnagal ! Dit Draco avec une certaine appréhension.

_Cette voix… par Merlin cette voix traînante… je la connais… je le connais !_

Harry cherchait à tâtons le visage de l'autre jeune homme, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

- Qui es-tu ? Finit-il par murmurer.

------------------------------------------------------------------

voila! fin du premier chapitre... alors s'il vous plait dite moi ce que ça vaut, et si je dois poursuivre...

si vous pensez que ça en vaut la peine je me disais poster la suite le week end prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaime: les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling...

Couple: HP/DM

Grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements, Aurelie Malfoy, camille, ayuluna, Nekochan Miharu, mykomi, sati-san, lolodie, Touraz, Haliviia, Himiko-Sama, onarluca...

**Chapitre 2.**

_- Qui es-tu ? Finit-il par murmurer. _

-Je… Je vais te le dire mais… ne te met pas à hurler…

Harry fit signe qu'il acceptait avec un petit hochement de tête pour l'encourager à continuer, il jubilait d'avoir enfin une réponse.

Draco resserra encore plus (si c'était possible) son étreinte, profitant de la présence du gryffondor dans ces bras, se doutant que ça ne durerait sans doute plus très longtemps.

-En fait… tu me connais… on a le même âge… et on était ennemis à Poudlard… soupira t'il.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Harry se figea et s'éloigna du corps chaud.

-Quoi ! Malfoy… non… non tu es un mangemort ! C'est impossible…non… tu… tu…

-Stop ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort mais un espion et tu m'avais promis de ne pas crier !

Harry se sentit un peu honteux, et surtout très lasse et perdu… cette douceur… cette tendresse… il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il s'agisse de Malfoy !

Et un espion ? Ridicule ! Il aurait été au courant ! Ou bien ?... Oui il aurait été prévenu…

Il doutait franchement maintenant, mais même s'il admettait que ce satané serpentard soit de leur côté, ils se détestaient !

Harry se noyait dans ses réflexions, il ne parvenait pas à associer cette voix traînante et ces caresses rassurantes, mais pourtant il fallait bien l'admettre… Tout à coup il réalisa qu'il avait apprécié d'être dans les bras de son pire ennemi !

-… viens, on a pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut se rendre au manoir Black au plus vite.

Le jeune gryffondor se sentit ridicule tout à coup. Draco faisait preuve de bien plus de maturité que lui. Il se mit à rougir honteusement.

_J'ai bien entendu, il a dit le manoir black ! Il est au courant pour l'Ordre, le quartier général ! Mais alors_… les réflexions avaient conduit Harry à une seule conclusion possible. _C'est bien un espion !_

Le brun était en proie à une grande panique à présent, c'était trop pour lui ! Tout ceci le dépassait ! Et ne rien voir le rendait très à cran.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Draco l'avait pris par la main pour le faire avancer, mais au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçu qu'ils c'étaient remis en route.

Le serpentard les menait rapidement vers la zone de transplanage. Harry trébuchait souvent, ne pas voir la route le rendait si vulnérable, et de savoir qui était son guide ne le rassurait pas ! Il avait envie de hurler, de lui dire de s'arrêter…

Puis la course s'arrêta soudainement. Le blond attrapa Harry par les poignets et l'attira plus près de lui. Le brun, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce contact, fut très troublé de sentir son propre corps contre celui de Malfoy.

-Ecoute moi bien ! dit le serpentard, d'une voix autoritaire et pressé. On y est, il faut qu'on transplane. Mais tu es trop faible…

Harry tenta vainement de protester…

-… alors je vais nous transplaner au Quartier Général. Tiens toi à moi et ne me lâche pas, tu entends !

-Ou…oui, je… d'accord, je ferai ce que tu dis… Murmura le brun, trop faible pour résister.

Et le blond l'attira à nouveau dans ces bras. Juste avant de ce sentir partir, le survivant retrouva encore cette chaleur et cette odeur enivrante de tilleul…

_L'odeur de Draco_… se surprit il à penser !

---------------------------------------------------------

Le salon du 12, Square Grimmaud était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais l'arrivé des deux jeunes hommes n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Le serpentard pénétra en premier dans la demeure tenant toujours un Harry Potter définitivement perdu dans ces bras.

Mais à peine entré, il sentit une baguette dans son cou. Il pivota en peu pour apercevoir Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas.

-Quel comité d'accueil ! Ricana le prince des Serpentard d'une voix froide et traînante qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître !

-Lâche le…

Le survivant fut soulagé de reconnaître la voix de Ron, mais il nota aussi quelle était dangereusement basse. Et la voix de du roux reprit, encore plus menaçante.

-Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer… une seule raison…

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa ! Il avait peur… il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Malfoy.

D'ailleurs il n'était toujours pas sur que ce soit vraiment le serpentard !

Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il voulait rester près de cette personne.

Il se rapprocha de Draco

-Arrête ! Ron, il m'a sauvé la vie… dit il

S'il n'avait pas été aveugle, Harry aurait sans doute été étonné de la mine contrariée et stupéfaite qu'arborait Ronald Weasley à cet instant !

Celui-ci était sidéré de voir son meilleur ami protéger son pire ennemi, et se raccroché à lui de manière si… désespéré ?!

Il s'aprétait à rétorquer lorsque…

-Arrêtez ! Cria Hermione Granger en accourant, suivit de près par Pansy Parkinson. Baissez vos baguettes, Malfoy est avec nous, laissez le !

-Mais Mione…

-Miss Ganger dit vrai, Mr Malfoy est notre meilleur espion. Affirma Lupin d'un ton lassé en pénétrant dans le hall du manoir.

Les autres professeurs pénétrant dans ce couloir à sa suite. Tous les habitants du 12 Square Grimmaurd étaient à présent rassemblés dans ce hall exigu.

Harry était complètement déstabilisé, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il restait effondré dans les bras de son pire ennemi.

Il essayait tant bien que mal à évaluer le nombre de personnes présentes, et de les reconnaître grâce à leurs voix, leurs odeurs…

Mais il y avait bien trop de monde, et la pièce était baignée dans une atmosphère très lourde.

Harry se pressait encore un peu contre ce corps qui le rassurait, retrouver sa chaleur…

Le blond comprit la détresse de se dernier et passa sa main dans le dos du gryffondor pour lui prodiguer des caresses apaisantes. Tout en faisant cela, il fixait l'assistance d'un regard froid, défiant quiconque de faire la moindre remarque.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il rassurait Harry Potter devant toute une troupe de gryffondor, mais il s'en fichait…

_Étrange d'ailleurs…_se dit il.

-Il ne voit plus ! Expliqua t'il. Je l'ai trouvé au manoir. Les mangemorts l'ont torturé. Un sortilège de perte des sens… je me suis débrouillé pour l'ouïe, mais la vue…

Rogue s'avança

-Je vois… Une potion pourrait peut être lui rendre la vue, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Le maître des potions avait dit cela les sourcils froncés, se tenant le menton.

-Combien de temps pour la préparer ? Questionna McGonagall.

-Deux semaines, peut être plus ! Il nous faut attendre la prochaine pleine lune, et les ingrédients sont rares.

-Bien ! Mr Finnigan, Mr Thomas, vous allez aider le professeur Rogue. Quant à vous Mrs Granger et Mr Weasley, emmener Mr Potter dans la cuisine qu'il mange un peu.

Les gryffondors s'exécutèrent.

C'est ce moment que choisi Pansy pour se précipiter sur Draco.

-C'est si bon de te retrouver… j'en étais certaine… tu es avec nous…oh Dray… Sanglota t'elle.

-Oui c'est bon ! Soupira le prince des verts et argents, un regard posé sur Blaise qui était resté en retrait mais dont les yeux pétillaient de joie contenue.

Ce dernier sourit et acquiesça.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, tout était dit.

-Nous devons retourner au près de lui. Avec ta trahison et la perte de Potter, il va être de mauvaise humeur ! Affirma le serpentard en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivi par Pansy.

Arrivé à la porte, ils se retournèrent et sourirent à leur ami retrouvé. Un sourire franc et complice, avec aussi, et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une vraie lueur d'espoir !

Ce sourire redonna des forces au blond plus qu'une potion revigorante. Il avait eu raison… il avait fait le bon choix.

Ils transplanèrent. Il ne restait plus que le lycanthrope et lui dans le hall, Il était temps de tout raconter… D'un air lasse mais résolu, Draco s'approcha du professeur…

---------------------------------------------------------

-J'en reviens pas ! Malfoy… un espion ! Et tu le savais Mione ! Ron s'époumonait depuis bien vingt minutes.

-Oui mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire ! Répétait la brunette exaspérée. Vous n'êtes pas occulments !

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, Ron faisait les cent pas pendant qu'Harry et Hermione étaient assis à table. L'atmosphère était détendue. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés ! Le brun était heureux de pouvoir entendre cette chamaillerie, mais quelque part, il était inquiet… quelque chose lui manquait…

Il n'avait presque pas touché à son morceau de viande, trop plongé dans ces pensées.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai toujours connu Malfoy comme un sale fils de riche ! Un type froid et arrogant ! Cette chaleur… ça peut pas être lui… non… _

Finalement la question sortie toute seule :

-C'est vraiment Malfoy… enfin je veux dire… il m'a ramené ?

Le rouquin se stoppa net tandis que la jeune femme murmurait un « oui » timide.

Puis elle se leva pour venir caresser les cheveux du survivant, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu.

-T'inquiète pas, on est la maintenant. Tout ira bien… on va s'occuper de toi…

Curieusement cette phrase rendit le cœur du gryffondor lourd, ça signifiait que la chaleur de Draco ne serait plus la…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La suite samedi ! Laissez moi votre avis...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaime: les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling...

Couple: HP/DM

je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! onarluca, je te remercie pour les cdonseil sur la miss je sais tout! il est vrai que je manque de culture anglo-saxone.

Maliviia, non dsl je compte pas faire couler le sang de cette chère miss Parkinson! mais elle ne sera pas trop présent, je pense que tu pourras la supporter...

Touraz et adenoide: je compte pas trop les exposer a la guerre, ils ont bien mieux a faire tu trouves pas...?

Gwladys Evans, Aurélie Malfoy et Mariie, ne vous inquiété pas je vais continuer.. continué vous aussi a m'encourrager svp..

Sati-san.. ben grand merci! et surtout ne te fais pas de soucis ça va rester bien guimauve!!!

**Chapitre 3.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry était constamment épuisé, sur le qui vive… Ces deux meilleurs amis faisaient leur maximum pour l'aider, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à de bons résultats. Le survivant n'allait pas mieux, il était incapable de leur faire totalement confiance… pas comme avec Draco. Et ce manque l'épuisait, il n'arrivait pas à évaluer les distances, les choses changeaient de place trop souvent, les gens se ressemblaient presque tous…

Mais malgré sa fatigue, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La nuit l'effrayait, les cauchemars qu'il faisait étaient trop réalistes, il revoyait ces jours ou on l'a gardé enfermé dans le manoir des Malfoy.

Le fait d'être seul le terrorisait, et surtout… il avait si froid ! Il aurait tout donné pour retrouver la chaleur apaisante que le blond lui procurait…

D'ailleurs, pour le moment, le blond en question était da,s une situation délicate.

4 jours, ça faisait 4 jours qu'il secondait son parrain à la réalisation de cette satanée potion.

Mais il était incapable de se concentrer, il s'inquiétait pour le jeune gryffondor.

Il avait fini par accepter ce sentiment étrange qui le liait à Harry, sans pour autant lui donner un nom… ou plutôt il trouvait qu'il était trop tôt pour donner un nom à ce sentiment, car s'il fallait le nommer, c'était sans doute le mot amour qu'il emploierait…

Il valait mieux penser à autre chose ! Mais voilà, il avait remarqué la fatigue qui tirait les traits juvéniles de son petit brun, il s'apercevait de cette façon qu'avait Harry à semblé perdu en permanence, et cette panique constante…

BAM… Sting !

Un bruit de verre cassé le sorti de ces réflexions. Il venait encore de casser une fiole ! La neuvième de la journée !

-Pour l'amour de dieu, Draco ! Sors de ce labo. Avant que je fasse une crise cardiaque ! Cracha Rogue, cette fois le ton était sans appel.

Le jeune Malfoy décida donc de se retirer.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs du manoir Black, sans grande conviction !

Maintenant qu'il avait délivré le jeune Potter, il ne pouvait plus sortir ou même retourner jouer les espions au près de Vordemort… Sa couverture avait été détruite, mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait bien fait !

Car depuis son arrivé au manoir, il avait enfin compris pourquoi les autres anciens élèves se battaient de toutes leurs forces ! Non pas qu'avant il doutait, mais il se demandait si les autres croyaient pouvoir vaincre… il semblait que oui. Ici tout le monde semblait croire que le survivant pouvait vaincre le mage noir.

Et une autre chose lui réchauffait le cœur, c'était cette entente ! Cette entente étrange et complexe qui unie les gens en période de guerre.

Il s'était attendu à des regards en coin, des remarques acerbes… mais rien, bien au contraire ! Même les gryffondors de l'Ordre semblaient lui faire confiance… en quelque sorte.

Mais la seule personne qu'il tentait désespérément de revoir restait inaccessible. En effet l'emploie du temps du serpentard ne lui permettait pas vraiment de passer un moment avec le petit brun.

_De toute façon je n'ai aucune raison de rester avec lui ! _Se répétait il sans arrêt.

Mais voilà, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au gryffondor. A espérer voir ses yeux verts s'ouvrir et briller à nouveau de malice et de vie…

Ses pas l'avaient conduit à l'entrer d'un salon, plus précisément à l'entrer du grand salon de la demeure. Le dit salon était actuellement occupé par les trois gryffondor les plus connus de Poudlard !

Draco en resta bêtement figé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La miss-je-sais-tout était tranquillement installée dans un sofa un peu dans un coin de la pièce, à lire un livre qui semblait bien trop épais pour susciter le moindre intérêt.

Quant à Weasley, il était affalé sur un fauteuil, dos à la porte. Si bien que Draco ne pouvait apercevoir que sa chevelure qui lui semblait vraiment désespérément trop rousse !

Et Harry… il était en face…

Sa chevelure sombre et désordonné retombait sur son visage, le cachant quelque peu.

Il avait l'air épuisé et ne faisait absolument pas attention à la petite conversation animée qu'avaient engagé ces deux meilleurs amis.

Mais à cet instant quelque chose changea. Il se redressa un peu. La pièce semblait baigné par une chaleur réconfortante… une chaleur qu'il connaissait !

C'était comme un miracle. Il espérait, depuis son retour au manoir, pouvoir retrouver cette chaleur. Elle lui était devenue presque vitale ! Mais était ce la chaleur ou la personne qui devenait indispensable…

-Malfoy ? Demanda t'il timidement.

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement pendant que les deux autres rouge et or se retournaient. Regardant l'intrus avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incrédulité. Draco se reprit donc rapidement et lança d'un ton typiquement malfoyen :

-Lui-même Potter !

A cet instant, Ron ressemblait en tous points à un poisson rouge, les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il était la ? Balbutia t'il.

Harry rougit et gigota un peu dans le coin de son canapé, il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de cette étrange sensation en présence de Malfoy.

Et puis, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre si c'était vraiment ça qui lui avait permis de deviner la présence du serpentard…

-Je ne sais pas… Mumura t'il.

Hermione était restée silencieuse, elle avait refermé son livre et observait la scène.

La réaction de son ami l'étonnait un peu, mais quelque chose l'intriguait d'avantage. Depuis que Malfoy était rentré, quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude d'Harry.

C'était très léger, mais sa magie avait un peu frémis, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était revenu des ses cachots sordides. Une légère séquelle de sa détention.

Elle se demandait si le blond pouvait avoir ce pouvoir sur son ami… après tout…

Sa présence pouvait peut être réussir la ou elle et Ron avaient échoué : rassurer Harry.

-Installe toi donc Malfoy, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te témoigner ma gratitude d'avoir sauvé Harry. Dit elle en souriant. De plus tu pourrais nous parler de l'avancé de la potion pour Harry, j'ai entendu que tu aidais Rogue à la faire.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Granger ! Pour ce qui est de la potion, je remplace Thomas et Finnigan parce que ces deux la pourraient donner des ulcères à Rogue tellement ils sont distraits et incapables ! Dit il d'une voix glaciale, très loin de celle qu'Harry avait pu entendre dans la forêt, pendant leur fuite.

-Quant à l'avancement de la potion, reprit il après une petite pause. Elle avance bien trop doucement (il omit de préciser que cette lenteur était sans doute du au nombre énorme de fiole brisée, du fait de sa maladresse naissante.)… encore quelques jours.

Il se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Il y avait bien trop de gryffondor ici pour lui !

-Attends ! Reste… s'il te plait… c'était juste un murmure, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

Plus que les paroles, c'était la détresse magique qui envahissait la pièce qui fendit le cœur du serpentard.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment partir, mais il pouvait pas non plus répondre à la supplique… Un Malfoy ne cède pas ! Il allait donc reprendre sa marche vers la sortie quand :

-Hey attend Malfoy ! Tu ne veux pas jouer aux échecs avec moi ? Je suis sûr que je vais t'exploser !!

Toute l'assistance resta médusé après les paroles de Ron.

Ce dernier avait ressenti la tristesse et la détresse du brun. Il avait compris que cette langue fourchue pouvait peut être combler le manque, même si ça ne lui plaisait guère !

Il avait compris qu'Hermione et lui ne pouvaient pas apporté à Harry le réconfort dont il avait besoin en se moment…

Et puis, la fouine avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, elle était peut être à peu près supportable…

Et surtout… il avait déjà sauvé Harry. Rien que pour ça, le roux avait à présent du respect pour le serpentard. Ron se sentait redevable envers le blond, et il commencerait pas être agréable avec celui-ci, c'était décidé !

Il interrompit ces réflexions intenses pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis. Hermione le regardait comme s'il venait de dire qu'il avait décidé de monter un festival de claquettes, et Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait avoir le souffle coupé.

Quant à Malfoy, il semblait hésiter entre croire à cette proposition de paix ou à un canular. Toujours est il qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe pendant une demi seconde, il faut dire que sans ses regards polaires, un Malfoy semble bien moins antipathique !

-Ben quoi ? 'Ry peut pas jouer ! Et Mione… Ben, je sais pas ou elle est la plus mauvaise : le Quidditch ou les échecs…

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à lui faire une de ces remarques les plus cinglantes, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps.

-C'est d'accord ! Tu dois être simple à batte Weasley !

Pour la deuxième fois, Harry et Hermione restèrent médusés.

Draco s'avança et s'installa sur le canapé à coté d'Harry, et la partie d'échec commença.

L'atmosphère était étonnament calme et détendue dans la pièce, et la présence de Draco fut vite perçue comme normale, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

Ce dernier était véritablement sur un petit nuage, la chaleur s'insinuait à nouveau en lui, l'emplissant de bonheur. Il se sentait étrangement bien, apaisé et serein.

Bien sur il se demandait pourquoi Draco semblait le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Pourquoi, après tant d'années de haines, il était là, à apprécier la présence du blond…

Pendant que le survivant se noyait dans son questionnement, le cavalier de Draco semblait passablement excédé :

-Nom d'un Scout à pétard ! Mais tu ne sais pas jouer petit ! Va donc prendre son…

-Je te conseil d'arrêter de geindre ! Le coupa Draco. A moins que tu préfères te rendre en D4 et te faire prendre par sa dame?

Curieusement, la pièce fit la moue sans rétorquer. Habituellement les pièces ne s'avouaient pas vaincues aussi rapidement… sauf avec leur véritable propriétaire. Or, Draco avait emprunté les pièces d'Harry.

Le serpentard gagna la première partie avec aisance. Ce que le rouquin impulsif ne pouvait pas tolérer !

-C'est pas possible ! T'as triché ! Je perds jamais ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! Maugréait il de mauvaise fois.

Il était debout, en train de se tirer les cheveux face à un Draco visiblement très amuser par le manque de dignité de son opposant.

Il restait aristocratiquement installé dans le canapé, un pied remonté sur son genou, et sa tête reposait sur sa main, le coude prenant appuis sur l'accoudoir.

-On peut rejouer si tu veux ? Proposa t'il, un petit sourire en coin au lèvres. Un sourire qui signifiait très clairement « on peut jouer autant que tu voudras, tu n'as aucune chance ! ».

La partie repris donc de plus belle !

D'un coin reculé de la pièce, Hermione avait abandonné la lecture de son bouquin. Elle regardait les pièces de l'échecquier d'un air soupçonneux. Son regard passant alternativement de Draco –qu'elle découvrait joueur et agréable- à Harry –qui avait perdu ces tremblements incessants-.

Rien n'échappait à son intelligence incroyable, et en cet instant, sa cible était très clairement le lien entre ces deux anciens ennemis.

Le survivant quant à lui, avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Cette douce chaleur lui avait permis de trouver une quiétude qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps.

Sa tête dodelinait doucement et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Draco.

Ron regardait ce dernier en retenant son souffle, craignant une colère noire du blond.

Mais il n'en fut rien, le serpentard regardait la tête brune reposant sur son épaule tendrement, et après un léger temps de réflexion, il pris délicatement le jeune homme assoupi dans ces bras pour le positionner plus confortablement sur ces genoux.

De cette manière, il avait les mains libres et pouvait continuer à jouer.

-Aucuns commentaires, Weasley ! Et rapproche donc la table…

-Hey ! Pour qui tu te prends ! Parle moi autrement Malfoy…

Bien évidemment, une dispute s'en suivit. Une dispute bien différente des autres cependant.

Ronald Weasley était très étonné de remarquer la tendresse avec laquelle le serpentard s'occupait de son meilleur ami, et Draco se disait que finalement, le rouquin n'était pas complètement stupide, juste très impulsif…

Le fait de l'avoir vu si inquiet pour Harry témoignait d'une amitié profonde, alors il ferait des efforts.

Au bout de cinq parties (toutes remportés par un Draco très arrogant à présent) ils arrêtèrent de jouer, et discutaient relativement calmement de quidditch.

Draco caressait les cheveux noires de jais sur ces genoux sans même sans apercevoir.

Mais si lui ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce détail n'échappa pas au regard persant d'une certaine gryffondor.

Hermione regardait se tableau de tendresse d'un air attendri et amusé.

Il est vrai qu'Harry avait l'air d'un ange, ces cheveux indisciplinés sur son visage.

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres roses, et ces mains étaient venues se perdre dans le pull en maille, comme par peur d'être abandonné.

Il lui arrivait de ronronner de contentement dans son sommeil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bon ben... j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. merci beaucoup et à samedi!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaime: les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling...

Couple: HP/DM

Je m'excuse à l'avance si ce chapitre est moins bon que les précédents, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, et je m'y suis éssayée plusieures fois! mais c'est toujours pas ça...

Pour me faire pardonner de la qualité médiocre de ce chapitre, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre...

En tout cas, toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews! je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous répondre à tous, mais je le ferai pour le prochain chapitre, promis!

Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 4.**

Ils s'installaient maintenant tous les soirs dans ce salon.

Hermione lisait presque toujours, et Draco avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne fallait sous aucuns prétextes la déconcentrer, sous peine de subir une de ces colère.

Il avait presque pâlit, si c'était possible, en l'entendant vociférer contre les « futilités tels que le quidditch » !

Ron, étant habitué aux crises de la brunette, fit un signe compatissant au blond en s'efforçant de ne pas trop pouffer de rire !

Les journées étaient agréables, ponctué de jeux en tout genre (bombes à bouse, échecs…) mais aussi de discutions (disputes seraient plus juste).

Ils étaient rarement d'accord, mais commençaient à se comprendre un peu.

Harry finissait irrémédiablement par s'endormir près du serpentard.

Ce dernier, bien que ravi que le brun se laisse aller dans ces bras, commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de son comportement.

-Pourquoi s'endort il toujours ? Souffla t'il un soir.

Ron avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de se replonger dans la partie d'échec.

C'est la brunette qui répondit, non sans montrer son air excédé.

-Mais parce qu'il est épuisé ! Il ne dort pas la nuit, il a sans doute trop peur d'avoir des cauchemars. Toujours est il qu'il semble apaisé en ta présence et ça lui permet de se laisser aller et s'endormir.

-Tu veux dire que c'est parce que je suis là qu'il peut dormir ? S'étonna le serpentard, alors qu'un sourire de fierté se dessinait sur son visage.

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Sans doute parce que tu l'as sauvé. Il te fait plus confiance qu'a n'importe qui… plus qu'a nous…

La gryffondor avait fini sa phrase en désignant Ron de la tête. Son ton était triste et résigné.

Draco se surpris à ressentir de la compassion pour les deux gryffondors, Ils devaient se sentir bien impuissants face aux malheurs du brun.

Ron s'était arraché à la contemplation de ces pièces pour poser un regard inquiet et compatissant sur son amie.

Il posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle tentait de cacher la larme qui coulait doucement le long de sa joue.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour lui, mais je suis sur que tout ira bien… Faites moi confiance. Dit Draco.

Il savait que la route était encore longue, mais il était certain que le brun se remettrait.

Il fallait que le brun guérisse, pour ces amis pour ces alliés, pour gagner cette guerre… c'est pour tout ça qu'il fallait que Draco tente tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le gryffondor.

Pour tous ça et aussi… pour le sentiment étrange.

Il n'était pas dupe, se sentiment ressemblait bien à de l'amour. Et même si il n'aurait jamais cru tomber amoureux du survivant, il devait bien avouer que ce sentiment nouveau le rendait heureux.

Qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ne lui causait aucun problème. Homme ou femme, il ne s'en souciait pas.

Mais il n'avait jamais aimé personne, et encore moins voulu protéger une personne plus que lui-même…

Pour l'instant il fallait aider Harry à reprendre des forces… pour le reste il verrait plus tard.

-------------------------------------------------

Mais depuis cette conversation, la guerre s'était rappelée à eux.

Hermione avait du repartir en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Et pendant la guerre, on sait ce que partir en mission signifiait… on a toujours peur de ne plus revoir la personne concernée.

On voudrait toujours garder les être qui nous sont proches au près de nous… du moins c'est ce que Draco ressentait, car oui : les deux amis du survivants était devenus des êtres proches pour lui.

Il voulait revoir la jeune femme, il voulait pouvoir encore partager des rires avec elle, parler de ces points de vue, se moquer des enfantillages de Ron ! Ron…

Ronald Weasley n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il se faisait énormément de soucies pour elle, il regrettait maintenant d'avoir voulu garder ces sentiments cachés, par peur d'être repoussé.

Ca lui semblait tellement dérisoire à présent.

Le temps passait si vite, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

S'excuser pour ses gamineries, ses sautes d'humeurs, sa mauvaise fois…

Il eu un faible sourire en se souvenant de leur dernière petite dispute…

-------------------------------------------------

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi il est comme un bébé avec Malfoy ! Enfin il est bien sympa mais c'est quand même un homme et…

Le rouquin s'époumonait une fois de plus dans la chambre de la brunette. La cause du conflit était toujours la même : le comportement du survivant.

La jeune femme mettait à profit tout son self contrôle pour ne pas céder à l'envie jeter un stupéfix pour qu'il cesse d'arpenter sa chambre de long en large.

-C'est à cause de leurs magies ! Et arrête de faire les cents pas, tu me donnes le tournis ! Soupira t'elle pour la énième fois.

-Mais quoi ? Quoi leurs magies ! De quoi tu parles à la fin !

Ron était sur le point d'exploser, ses oreilles étaient si rouges qu'elles rivalisaient sans problème avec la couleur de ces cheveux.

Il avait cessé de déambuler, comme lui avait demandé Hermione. Mais il avait presque hurlé sa dernière question.

Il semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux d'incompréhension.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. Elle se leva et se lança dans ces explications apparemment tout à fait logiques pour tout le monde… sauf pour lui.

-Mais leurs magies voyons ! Tu ne lis donc jamais ! Tu ne sais pas que la magie c'est un peu comme l'âme ou le caractère des gens ?

Face à la mine ahuris de Ron il semblait que non, il n'était pas au courant. Elle reprit donc :

-Leurs magies se complètent ! C'est pour ça qu'il se sent si bien quand Malfoy est avec nous, il a plus confiance ! C'est comme si leurs magies entraient en résonance pour protéger Harry. Il se régénère en quelque sorte, au près de Malfoy.

Le rouquin se remis à bougonner :

-Comment tu peux en être si sûre d'abord ? C'est vrai, on ne peut pas voir leurs magies !

-Biensur que si ! Regarde tous les objets magiques d'Harry que Malfoy utilise ! Les pièces du jeu d'échecs, par exemple, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elles obéissent vites à Malfoy ?

-Je suis certaine que depuis qu'il a perdu la vue, Harry et Draco sont plus à l'écoute de leurs magies, et en quelque sorte, de leurs cœurs aussi…

C'en fut trop pour Ron. Entendre la brunette parler du serpentard en utilisant son prénom, et insinuer que son meilleur ami et ce même serpentard pouvaient être amoureux dans la même phrase !

-Ca va pas ! T'es complètement folle ma parole ! Harry amoureux de la fouine ! C'est ridicule ma pauvre !

-Mais enfin Ron ! Où est le problème ? Après tout, je vois bien que finalement tu apprécies Draco, pourquoi ça te dérange ?

-Ca n'a rien a voire ! Nom d'une citrouille, c'est juste que… c'est deux hommes et… Malfoy… pff ! C'est vraiment trop stupide…

-------------------------------------------------

Non… finalement il avait eu tord, ça n'avait rien de stupide, au contraire…

C'est lui qui était stupide. Ca faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il restait devant la porte de la chambre du serpentard, sans oser se décider à frapper.

Et lorsqu'il trouva enfin le courage nécessaire pour s'annoncer, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

C'est un rouquin avec les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts qui mimait le poisson rouge à la perfection que Draco découvrit en voulant sortir de sa chambre prendre un peu l'air.

-Un problème Weasley ? Demanda le serpentard, non sans afficher un petit sourire moqueur.

-Euh… euh… ouais, enfin non ! Malf…non, Draco…

Voyant le valeureux gryffondor s'empêtrer lamentablement dans des explications qui semblaient difficiles, Draco s'écarta de la porte et fit signe à Ron d'entrer.

Il s'exécuta pour ce mettre à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Draco restait immobile, adossé au mur, il était très intrigué.

Il était rare de voir le rouquin aussi troublé, d'ailleurs il n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite dans sa chambre, et surtout, il ne l'avait jamais appelé Draco, seul Harry l'appelait ainsi, et il n'était pas sûr que le brun en soit réellement conscient.

-Il fallait que je te parle… j'ai… j'ai un service à te demander. Disait le roux en se tortillant les doigts.

Malgrés leur amitié naissante, les deux jeunes hommes avaient gardé une certaines distances l'un envers l'autre, vestige de leurs éducations et des stéréotypes existants sur les deux familles de sang pures.

C'est pour cela que l'héritier Malfoy attendait patiemment que Ronald Weasley se calme, et explique la raison de ça présence.

-Tu sais… je…Hermione. Il fit une pause, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ces idées. Je dois partir la retrouver…

Il avait dit l'essentiel. Draco avait bien deviné les sentiments qu'éprouvait Ron pour la brunette. Il comprenait son inquiétude et son désire de la retrouver.

-Tu comprends, elle ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis son départ. Nous avons peur qu'elle… Sa voix se cassa à ces mots, il cessa de déambuler pour s'asseoir sur le lit, tête baissée. J'ai été autorisé à partir à sa recherche…

-Oui je te comprends, mais qu'attends tu de moi ? Demanda le serpentard.

-Et bien… Harry. Je… je voudrais que tu t'occupes de lui…

-Quoi !

Le serpentard perdit instantanément sa grande classe ainsi que son calme ! Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle là !

_Non, je ne peux pas… si je reste trop près de lui, je ne résisterai pas…_ se dit il_. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé… que se soit juste parce que je l'ai ramené…_

-Non je ne peux pas ! demande à Pomfresh, ou McGonnagal ou...

-Mais il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il va bien ! Même pas nous, qui sommes ses meilleurs amis, nous n'avons put le rassurer comme tu le fais…Et tu sais bien que les autres n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de lui ! S'il te plait… Draco.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas… tu ne comprends pas, si je reste trop avec lui…

Draco commençait à se perdre lui-même, il devait vraiment être pitoyable, se dit-il. Il vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit, en regardant ces genoux.

C'est alors qu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Je te fais confiance ! Je sais que ce qu'il y a entre vous doit être très fort… et que ça doit faire peur. D'autant plus que tu dois tout gérer seul, vu qu'il doit d'abord guérir. Mais tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider !

Draco était sidéré. Alors ces sentiments étaient si transparents ! Même Weasley, pas observateur pour deux sous, avait compris.

Il eu un petit rire avant de dire :

-Je pensais avoir été discret ! Mais on dirait que même un scout aveugle aurait comprit !

-Hey ! Comment je dois prendre ça ! Enfin j'avouerai qu'Mione m'a ouvert les yeux…

-Sacrée Granger ! Dit Draco en rigolant de bon cœur, puis il retrouva tout son sérieux vers Ron et repris :

-C'est d'accord ! Je vais m'occuper d'Harry ! Toi, ramène la !

-Ok ! Répondit le gryffondor en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Le sourire aux lèves.

Finalement ça avait été bien plus simple que ce qu'il s'imaginait !

Le rouquin sourit encore en se disant que jamais il n'aurait imaginé confier son meilleur ami à un serpenterd, encore moins à Draco Malfoy. Mais il fallait s'attendre à tout avec ses deux la !

A présent il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Harry !

-------------------------------------------------

-NON !

-Mais enfin Harry !

-NON, JE VEUX PAS !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu seras avec Draco, tout ira b…

-NON ! JE M'ENFICHE ! Je veux pas…

-Mais je dois y aller ! S'il te plait Harry, comprends moi.

-Je…J'ai déjà peur pour Mione… je veux pas que tu partes. Si tu t'envas…

Il se mit à sangloter.

Le survivant était vraiment à bout de force. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour la brunette en mission, il se sentait si seul, et vide…

Il ne supportait plus sa faiblesse, et de rester ici, impuissant face à toute ces atrocités qu'apporte la guerre.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Ron eu un sourire en remarquant qu'il s'était assis exactement comme Draco l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Il vint s'agenouillé devant le brun, de manière à pouvoir le regarder son visage.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes Harry. Mais il faut que j'y aille. Je dois la retrouver…

Le silence si fit. Ron attendait anxieux, la réponse de son ami.

-Oui, vas-y ! Je sais que tu dois la chercher… Dit-il avec un sourire, puis il rajouta. Fais moi plaisir, embrasse la lorsque tu l'auras retrouvé !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Et toi tu embrasseras Draco ?

-Quoi mais non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Draco ! En plus c'est…

-mais oui ! Allé, a plus…Lança le gryffondor en quittant la pièce.

Le brun regarda son ami quitter la pièce, qu'avait il voulu insinuer ? Ce n'était pas ça qu'il ressentait pour le blond, n'est ce pas ?... de l'amour… mais non ! Non… il ne savait plus trop…

De toute façon le blond ne l'aimait pas, alors la question ne se posait même pas ! le blond ne l'aimais pas… pourquoi cette idée lui faisait si mal…

Il se coucha dans son lit, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, en continuant d'avoir ces pensés négatives…

Draco ne l'aimait pas… comme il avait tort de penser ainsi !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu du mal! en plus les deux tourteraux ne sont pas ensemble...

Désolé, je pense que le prochain sera mieu... j'espère...

Du coup j'ose à peine vous demander une review...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaime : et non ! Tout ce joyeux petit univers ne m'appartient pas… je sais, je sais… c'est dur !

Couple : DM/HP

**Remerciments:**

Pour commencer je voudrais faire un petit coucou particulier pour Touraz, Maliviia, Mariie, Mykomi, Onarluca, Sati-san et Gwladys Evans qui ont la gentillesse et la patience de me soutenir et de m'encourager à chaque chapitres!

Je vous remercie milles fois, merci de prendre de votre temps pour moi!

Adenoide: Tu as bien deviner, c'est exactement ce que je voulais: que Ron ai trouver son égal! je voulais creer une certaine complicité entre ces deux la! Mais vu leurs caractères, c'était difficile de les faire discuter au tour d'un thé! j'ai donc pensé aux echecs. Comme j'imagine Draco très patient et que j'ai adoré l'idée que Ron se fasse battre! niark niark...

Faucheuse: désolé mais je ne peux pas encore repondre à ta question.. tu comprends: suspense suspense! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras une réponse aavant la fin de l'histoire, lol. Je pense néanmoins qu'avec mon style d'écriture, tu dois déjà avoir une petite idée... Merci pour ta review, a bientot.

Vivi: J'ai honte de moi là... Je n'avais même pas remarqué mon erreur, j'étais sans doute trop plongé dans mon écriture. En tout cas merci, je ferai plus attention a partir de maintenant! j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera plus... et sinon je compte sur toi pour me reprendre!

Morphyre DeathPsycho MP et Laura Ellecéa: Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma modeste petite fic! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, merci. ne vous faites aucuns soucis! je vais continuer mon histoire et faire avancer un peu tout ça! lol

Otite la frite: Merci merci! je vais donc garder la guimaune puisque ça à l'air de plaire! lol! donc je publie la suite tout les week end, si tout va bien.

voila bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5.**

Draco descendait les escaliers du 12 square Grimraud, en arrivant dans le hall, il ne pouvait que constater que l'agitation était bien palpable malgré l'heure matinale !

En effet, en bas de l'escalier, les membres de l'ordre se pressaient dans le couloir étroit du hall. Le tableau ne cessait d'hurler des propos ignobles sur les sangs mêlés sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.

McGonagall et Lupin faisaient entrer tout le monde dans la cuisine pour commencer une réunion semblait il.

Draco avait pour habitude d'y assister, pourtant, en ce moment il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à ce qui pouvait se passer dans la pièce.

Il cherchait, entre ces silhouettes mouvantes, celle d'un jeune homme brun.

Mais le couloir ne laissait pas voir grand-chose avec ces tentures si sombres, alors le serpentard se mis à chercher dans les petites salles qui servaient de petits salons.

Ron avait du partir pendant la nuit, et ce matin Draco s'était rendu dans la chambre du survivant pour l'aider à s'habiller et lui proposer une petite balade.

Mais en arrivant dans la chambre, il constata avec horreur que celle-ci était vite !

_Quel gardien je fais ! Il disparaît avant même que je commence à m'occuper de lui ! Weasley me tuerait s'il savait !_ Se dit-il.

Une fois la panique passée, il partit à la recherche du brun. Ca faisait bien dix minutes qu'il cherchait le survivant, sans mettre la main dessus.

_Ca comment bien !_ Maugréait il intérieurement.

Son regard gris s'attarda sur une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil du salon principale du manoir, elle ne semblait pas réellement s'intéresser au remue ménage qui s'opérait autour d'elle.

Cette silhouette si chétive bougea un peut et Draco se sentit soulager en reconnaissant son petit protégé.

Harry était là. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en batailles que d'habitude, ses lacets de chaussures étaient défaits et sa chemise mal boutonné laissait deviner qu'il avait du s'habiller seul.

Il n'avait sans doute pas osé demander l'aide du serpentard. Certaines peurs et vieilles habitudes étaient malheureusement bien encrées dans sa mémoire, et Harry avait peur des possibles moqueries du blond.

Draco pénétra dans le salon, avec la ferme intention de réprimander sévèrement le jeune aveugle pour son imprudence et aussi (mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais) pour les soucies qu'il s'était fait !

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil. C'est alors qu'il remarqua certains détails…

Le gryffondor avait l'air très mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette agitation.

Personne ne prenait garde à lui, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir ou il se trouvait.

Ces mains tremblaient légèrements, et pour essayer de les maîtriser, il serrait fortement son jeans au niveau de ces genoux.

Sa tête était baissé et son visage caché par sa frange, il essayait de se faire oublier et surtout il essayait de capter quelque chose… une odeur, un bruit, une voix… Mais rien ne lui parvenait…

Il se sentait si perdu, il avait envi de pleurer tellement il se sentait seul et faible. Déjà deux grosses larmes se formaient aux coins de ces yeux, quand il entendit le planché grincer en sa direction.

_Quelqu'un s'approche de moi ? Je vous en supplie Merlin… je n'ai plus la force de bouger seul !_ Suppliait il mentalement.

Et sa supplique marcha. Les pas se rapprochaient toujours, mais personne ne parlait. Pourtant il espérait qu'il s'agisse de Draco.

Ce dernier ce mis à genoux en face du brun et entreprit de lui refaire ces lacets, comme a un petit enfant.

A cet instant Harry était sur qu'il s'agissait bien de son sauveur, il se sentait a nouveau bien, baigné par cette odeur de tilleul, et bercé par une chaleur apaisante… il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

Puis Draco se redressa un peu pour reboutonner la chemise récalcitrante.

Sa main se mis à effleurer la peau mise à nue très légèrement.

Et la sensation changea. La chaleur que ressentait Harry n'était plus vraiment apaisante comme avant, elle devenait chaude, brûlante…

Sous ces doigts fins, Harry se sentait fondre. Tous les sons qui les entouraient disparaissaient peu à peu, il ne restait plus que le souffle de Draco. Et de même, toutes les odeurs laissaient leur place au tilleul enivrant…

_Mais pourquoi je suis si sensible ? Quelle est cette sensation ? Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à ces caresses ? Et que je voudrais qu'elles durent toujours…_

Plongé dans ces questions, le gryffondor n'avait pas remarqué qu'il c'était remis à trembler, son corps crispé se cambrais aux effleurements du blond.

Le dit-blond lui avait bien remarqué l'effet qu'il faisait au jeune homme. Il faisait tout pour prolonger le contacte.

Il remontait lentement et délicatement vers le coup en reboutonnant chaque bouton.

La peau du brun le fascinait, elle était douce et chaude. Ses mains s'attardaient maintenant sur le torse, ou il sentait se dessiner sous ses doigts les muscles du gryffondor et le cœur qui s'emballait.

Arrivé au col, il avança son visage pour déposer un chaste baiser dans le coup d'Harry.

Ce fut très rapide, les lèvres effleurèrent le coup, et le souffle du serpentard dans ses cheveux fit frémir Harry. Mais dès qu'il se détacha, Harry ne fut plus sur de rien.

Avait il vraiment ressentit un baiser dans son coup ? C'était si peu probable… et pourtant il voulait tellement que ce soit vrai…

Cette fois il était si perdu que Draco du le prendre par la main pour qu'il redescende enfin, et écoute ce que le serpentard lui disait :

-… c'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu du manoir.

-Sortir ? Répéta bêtement le brun, complètement ailleurs.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle Potter ?! Répliqua Draco en mettant une petite tape sur la tête de ce dernier.

-Je disais donc que nous allons dans un petit parc moldu pour la journée. J'ai réussi à convaincre McGonagall.

La voix et surtout la main de Draco, posé sur la sienne, firent obtempérer le brun.

Il suivit le serpentard, ce dernier le guidait à la perfection, lui indiquant les marches et les détours à faire, ou lui décrivant les endroits lorsqu'il en avait le temps. Ron n'avait jamais pensé à faire ça, et Hermione marchait souvent trop vite…

Mais Draco se débrouillait merveilleusement bien.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au parc à pied, et arrivé devant, ils s'arrêtèrent

Harry était détendu, il appréciait la brise d'air frai qu'il sentait agiter ces cheveux, le soleil réchaufait doucement sa peau et parmi toutes les odeurs qui l'entouraient il reconnaissait certaines essences de sèves.

Il se mit à imaginer l'endroit, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le voir…

-Nous sommes à l'entrer du parc, il y a un petit étang à environ, dix mètres devant nous, tous les enfants s'y pressent pour jeter des cailloux… Sur ta droite se trouve un parc pour les plus petits, avec des balançoires et un toboggan. Y a un môme qui pleure parce qu'il a eu peur de la vitesse dans le toboggan…

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'est vrai… mais Harry était très reconnaissant à Draco. Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir voir ou sentir toutes ces choses, il en faisait enfin de nouveau partie en quelque sorte.

Le blond lui décrit toutes les choses qu'il voyait, tous les détails anodins… ça semblait faire du bien à Harry. Draco se sentait vraiment utile, il en était fier. Il se sentait plus fort que tout, il se savait être le seul à avoir ce pouvoir sur le brun.

-Viens, nous allons nous installer à l'ombre, sous l'allée de peuplier qui se trouve sur ta gauche. A moins que tu préfères rester debout ? Demanda t'il, espiègle.

-Non, je te suis… Répondis Harry.

Draco les mena dans un coin un peu à l'écart des enfants, pour qu'Harry soit au calme.

Ils s'installèrent sur une couverture que l'héritier Malfoy avait prit soin d'apporter en même temps que le panier repas.

Le trajet avait un peu fatigué Draco, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il serait si difficile de guider Harry, et de lui faire éviter toutes les embûches du chemin.

Il s'assit dos contre le tronc d'un grand peuplier, fermant les yeux quelques instants pour apprécier l'air frais dont il avait été privé depuis maintenant presque deux semaines.

Ca avait été très difficile de convaincre cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ! Il est vrai que le danger était bien réel, mais sans utiliser de magie, tout irait bien… et s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, Draco serait prévenu et rentrerait tout de suite au quartier général.

Face à tous ces arguments, la vieille directrice n'avait pu qu'accepter. Et le serpentard eu un sourire machiavélique en se souvenant sa victoire et la mine rageuse de sa supérieure.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se concentrer sur son petit aveugle.

Harry était resté debout, face à ce magnifique lac qu'il ne pouvait pas contempler. Ces cheveux noirs venaient caresser son visage, et un joli petit sourire se dessinait sur ces lèves rosées.

Il semblait serein et heureux, ça faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas vu cette expression sur le visage du gryffondor. Non, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais pu admirer cette expression.

_C'est une chose à laquelle il va falloir remédier !_ Se dit le serpentard.

Mais cette attitude changea rapidement.

Perdu dans ces sensations, Harry n'avait pas remarqué Draco s'asseoir.

Et maintenant il paniquait terriblement, il se sentait seul et perdu, cette sensation le submergeait, il avait l'impression de se noyer dedans…

Il aurait pu suffoquer et pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il lui restait tellement cette solitude l'oppressait.

-Malefoy ? Appela t'il d'une voix un peu plus rauque et tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais ledit Malfoy, en bon serpentard qu'il était, décida d'attendre encore un peu…

-Malefoy ? Tu es la ?

Cette fois la voix commençait vraiment à avoir une intonation de panique mais encore une fois, Draco ne se manifesta pas.

Il avait envie de savoir a quel point le brun avait besoin de lui, bien que dans le font, il le sache déjà…

-Malefoy… je t'en pris… Draco… Sanglota t'il.

C'était le signal pour Draco, il se sentait très coupable tout à coup. Il devait rassurer son gryffondor.

Il se releva et l'attrapa rapidement par le poigner pour l'attirer vers lui, pendant que le brun étouffait un petit cri de surprise.

Il l'enlaça, plaçant une main dans ces cheveux pour le calmer, et la seconde sur ces hanches pour l'empêcher de se dégager, comme la première fois…

Le brun reconnu tout de suite son assaillant et se détendit, puis il frissonna en sentant le souffle de Draco à son oreille.

-Chut… Je suis là petit lion… Murmura t'il

-Ne me laisse pas… je t'en pris… ne me laisse plus… Sanglotait le brun

-Jamais. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai ! Calme toi…

Puis il l'attira doucement contre l'arbre, pour s'y rasseoir.

Draco dos contre l'arbre, et Harry contre Draco, dans ces bras. Harry se calmait, apaisé par les caresses. Le silence était de rigueur, aucun des deux ne parlait. Savourant simplement la chaleur de l'autre,

Puis ils se mirent enfin à parler, au bout d'une heure de mutisme.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout… c'était nouveau pour Harry de reprendre de la joie de vivre et d'avoir envi de discuter comme ça, de tout et de rien.

-Quoi tu rigoles ! Je trouve que les Canon n'ont vraiment aucune classe !

-Allez ! Tu dis ça juste parce que Ron les aime bien ! Je commence à te connaître Malfoy !

-Pas du tout ! Tu me connais mal, Potter ! Bougonna le serpentard.

-Ha ha ha ! Tu es un vrai gosse ! ha ha ha...

-Pff...

Bien sur, il continua à râler, mais en réalité il était ravi! Harry riait, il riait vraiment, et se son était si clair, si beau, presque envoûtant… Draco était presque heureux que le brun soit aveugle, car sinon il aurait sans doute surpris le sourire niais et presque poufsouffle sur son visage.(oui "presque" parcequ'un Malfoy n'est pas Poufsouffle! c'est bien connu!)

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée, se rendant compte que finalement, malgré toutes leurs années de haines, ces deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

Le gryffondor commençait à fatiguer, cette journée avait été épuisante pour lui ! Sa tête se mis à dodeliner, et l'espace de quelques secondes, il se laissa aller dans le creux de l'épaule du serpentard.

Mais le brun se rendit compte de son comportement, et se redressa, puis finalement, reposa doucement sa tête sur cette épaule qui lui semblait l'endroit le plus approprié pour lui.

-Je suis désolé… je n'arrête pas de m'endormir sur toi. Mais j'aime tellement être dans tes bras… chuchota t'il.

Draco était si heureux d'entendre cette phrase, et il voulait tellement plus que ces mots…

En plus, il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait au gryffondor, même si celui-ci pensait avoir très bien caché ces sentiments.

Mais il avait peur que ce soit juste parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité, parce que c'était lui qui l'avait arraché aux griffes des mangemorts…

Seulement son coté serpentard lui dictait d'agir quand même… au moins, il l'aurait peut être eu sa chance…

Un baiser, juste un baiser… les lèvres du brun étaient si proche… il pourrait les avoir, au moins une fois.

Il avait pris ça décision. Il allait tenter sa chance !

Il avança doucement vers ces lèvres tant convoitées. Sentant son cœur s'emballer d'angoisse et de désir mêlé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin les toucher.

Sa progression était très lente, et Harry sentait maintenant le souffle de Draco sur ces lèvres. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait.

Draco allait vraiment l'embrasser ? Il en avait soudain très envie, cette envie était la depuis très longtemps sans qu'il ne se l'avoue jamais. Mais pourquoi ?

Par amour ? Non, le blond n'avait jamais aimé personne… alors juste comme ça ? Un flirt ? Un baiser parmi tant d'autres…

Harry aurait voulu des mots, une parole… juste quelque chose. Mais le souffle qui se rapprochait le grisait, il ne pouvait pas parler, il se sentait comme hypnotisé.

Lorsque les lèvres de Draco touchèrent enfin les siennes, il ne pouvait définitivement plus réfléchir, ses questions s'envolèrent alors que le serpentard lui mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Le baiser était doux et lent, les lèvres qui caressaient les siennes étaient chaudes. Harry se sentait comme en coton, et doucement une langue mutine vint jouer sur ces lèvres.

C'était si bon, si tendre. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé comme ça ! C'est avec plaisir qu'il répondit au baiser, et qu'il sentit cette langue venir chercher la sienne pour un ballet exigeant.

Ce contacte lui fit échapper un petit gémissement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir une sensation pareil par un simple baiser. Comment était ce possible ?

Le blond quant à lui, tentait de faire passer tous ces sentiments par ce baiser. Les paroles, ce n'étaient pas son fort, c'est pourquoi il espérait que le brun comprendrait par sa douceur, sa tendresse… son amour.

Le brun noua timidement ces bras autour du coup du serpentard, comme pour ne pas se perdre dans toutes ces sensations, et Draco fut heureux de cette tentative délicieusement maladroite.

Harry se sentait si bien, il ne voulait qu'une chose, rester contre Draco.

C'était étrange mais il s'en fichait, sentir son torse contre le sien était bien plus important que tout le reste. Ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient comptaient plus que cette guerre en cet instant, et les mains qui caressaient ces cheveux avaient plus d'importance que Lord Voldemor lui-même !

Mais brusquement tout cessa. Draco c'était éloigné en sentant une forte chaleur dans la poche de son jeans. Il en sorti un objet brûlant, une pièce à vrai dire, une noise.

Cette noise fonctionnait comme celle réalisé par Hermione pour les cours de l'AD en cinquième année. Il s'agissait d'un signal. Ils devaient donc rentrer.

-On doit rentrer.

Dit t'il en se relevant et en prenant le bras d'Harry pour qu'il en face autant, puis il l'emporta un peu plus à l'écart des regards indiscrets pour pouvoir transplaner et retourner au manoir black au plus vite.

Draco était plutôt inquiet, il se demandait pourquoi on les avait rappelé. Perdu dans ces interrogations il ne s'aperçut pas que le brun en avaient lui aussi… mais des toutes autres.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi il a tout arrêté d'un coup comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne me dit rien… aurai je fait quelque chose de mal ? Regrette t'il de m'avoir embrassé… _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

J'espère que ça vous a plus! Cette fois j'ai plus de courage pour vous demander de me laisser une review!

Allez soyez sympa, ça prend deux minutes et ça me ferait super plaisir!

bisous ++

à la semaine prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaime : et non ! Tout ce joyeux petit univers ne m'appartient pas… je sais, je sais… c'est dur !

Couple : DM/HP

**Remerciments**

merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment faites très plaisir!

j'ai tenté de répondre directement à la plupart d'entre vous, mais comme ce n'ai pas possible pour tout le monde, j'en profite maintenant pour répondre à ceux que je n'ai pas pu remercier plus tot.

Brigitte26: contente de te compter parmis nous! je sais que tu attends cette suite depuis un saché moment, alors excuse moi de t'avoir fait languir et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite...

Otite, j'espère que cette fois tu n'as eu à affronter ces sales bestioles pour lire la suite... en tout cas, sache que je compatie compètement...

LN et Nepheria, merci beaucoup pour vos petits mots, ça m'encourage vraiment.

Salut Hermoni, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas un tortionnaire, ils ne souffriront pas trop... juste un peu... ( il faut bien! on peut pas se contenter de "ils vécurent heureux..."). En tout cas merci pour ta reviews, c'est vrai que Ron a un bon caractère dans ma fic... c'est un peut trop idéalisé peut être... mais bon! je voulais un Ron un peut plus intelligent et ouvert que d'habitude! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientot!

Inconito: je suis très heureuse que tu trouves que cette fic vaille la peine de ta première review, vraiment un grand merci! ça me fait trop trop plaisir! je te laisse donc lire cette suite tant attendu en espérant qu'elle te plaira, à toi ainsi qu'à vous autres!

j'espère n'avoir oublier personne, merci à tous, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!

Bonne lecture à tous!

****

******Chapitre 6. **

Il faisait nuit de puis un bon moment, mais Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était seul dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur sur son lit, les cheveux en batail, il réfléchissait à cette dure journée.

_Tout c'est passé si vite… ai-je raté ma chance ?_ Se demandait il.

Il se remémora ce merveilleux baiser, ce baiser si doux… Merlin comme il avait aimer ce moment !

_Et pas seulement ce moment !_ Se corrigea t'il. _J'ai aimé tous les moments passés avec lui._

En repensant à tous ces instants, il se plongea dans ce douces rêveries, s'imaginant le blond lui sourire, rire avec lui, ou juste le regarder…

Et soudain il compris, ce n'était les moments qu'il avait aimé, ce n'était pas la chaleur que le blond dégageait qu'il aimait… c'était le blond lui-même !

Mais Harry n'avait jamais eu le courage de ce poser les bonnes questions jusqu'à maintenant.

Et maintenant…

_C'est trop tard… _

Draco c'était brusquement éloigné de lui pendant leur baiser, sans raisons apparentes…

Harry n'avait rien compris, tout est allé très vite… Ils avaient trouvé un coin à l'abri des regards et le serpentard les avait fait transplaner.

Arrivé au 12 square Grimraud, ils avaient été séparés. Harry n'avait pas réussi à le retenir.

L'agitation du quartier Général avait fait naître le chaos dans les repaires d'Harry, le grand salon était pleine de monde. Il semblait que les anciens professeurs étaient tous la, ainsi que la plupart des Weasley. Tout le monde semblait survolté, et l'atmosphère, bien que joyeuse, semblait attendre quelque chose.

Ron et Hermione étaient de retour avec le dernier ingrédient manquant pour finir la potion. En effet ça faisait presque deux semaines que le brun était plongé dans le noir… le moment de sa délivrance approchait enfin.

Le survivant oublia son sauveur quelques instants en se rendant compte que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient de retour et surtout, qu'ils étaient sauf !

Ron avait bien quelques égratignures mais il était plutôt simple de les cacher à un Harry aveugle.

_Espérons plus pour longtemps !_ Se dit le roux.

Hermione aussi avait été blessée mais elle s'était déjà bien remise.

Au retour d'Harry, les trois amis étaient installés dans la cuisine pour discuter de leurs aventures. Ron était assis sur une des chaises et Hermione avait pris place sur ses genoux, profitant de ces moments de quiétude qui lui avait tant manqué au cours de leur mission.

Harry était adossé au mur, il sentait la proximité de ces deux amis et en déduit que ces deux là c'étaient enfin trouvé, bien sur il était très heureux pour eux, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier et de trouver injuste que lui ne puisse pas continuer à vivre ce genre de moments avec Draco.

_Mais Draco ne me prend dans ces bras que parce qu'il sent que j'ai peur… il n'aime sûrement pas ça ! _

Ces réflexions le rendaient très morose, et même pendant la fête organisé pour le retour des deux gryffondor, il ne pu s'empêcher de chercher le blond qui l'avait quitté et qui lui manquait tant.

Mais le blond ne se montra plus, et Harry n'eu guère le temps de le chercher dans le manoir…

La fête fini, Ron le raccompagna dans sa chambre et lui dit bonne nuit, mais sans les marques de douceur que Draco y mettait… et encore une fois, Harry se sentit si malheureux sans réellement pouvoir comprendre d'où venait toute cette tristesse, et surtout comment le serpentard avait réussi à le rendre si dépendant de lui.

-Ha je ne t'ai pas dit ! J'ai parlé à Draco, ils ont fini d 'ajouter le dernier élément ce soir avec Rogue, la potion doit bien sur encore reposer cette nuit, mais demain tu pourras la prendre.

-Tu veux dire que Draco a passé la soirée à finir cette potion ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ?!

-Et toi, depuis quand tu t'intéresses tant à lui ? Dit le roux d'un air goguenard.

-Mais non… mais pas du tout… mais… Bégaya le brun.

Ron se mis à rire joyeusement en voyant son ami rougir comme une tomate bien mûre, il s'approcha pour venir ébouriffer les cheveux déjà en batail du brun.

Harry devait bien admettre que ces moments lui avaient terriblement manqués, à présent il ne manquait plus grand-chose à son bonheur : que cette horrible guerre cesse et… Draco.

-Allons allons, je te connais par cœur !! Tu peux me le dire que tu en pinces pour la fouine !! Ha haha ha !!

-C'est bon hein !! arrêteuuuuhhhhh ! Bougonna le survivant.

-Haha !! Oui, oui ! J'arrête… Tu veux que je t'aide à enfiler ton pyjama ?

-Non j'y arrive tout seul !

Ce n'était pas vraiment exact, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide, sauf si c'était Draco.

-Je comprends, tu préfères sans doute que ce soit un certain serpentard qui te borde… Dit le roux, avec une intonation malicieuse dans la voix.

Harry se stoppa instantanément dans son mouvement pour boutonner sa chemise.

Ron était il devenue un excellent légimencien au cour de son voyage, ou a t'il juste visé juste ?

-Ha ha ha haha !! On dirait que j'ai visé dans le mille !!

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ! Harry chercha rapidement le coussin à tâtons avant de l'envoyer directement de la ou provenait la voix de son ex meilleur ami.

Ron ne put éviter l'oreiller qu'il reçut en plein visage, mais cela ne calma pas son fou rire pour autant !

-C'est pas drôle… tenta Harry qui commençait néanmoins à être gagné par cette maladie très contagieuse qu'est le rire.

-Ha ha ha……….bon…... je vais te laisser...ha ha…dormir…. Ha haha ……

-Ron !!

Un deuxième oreiller s'écrasa contre une porte qui venait de se refermer. Le roux avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Les rires de Ron continuaient à résonnés alors qu'il avait quitter la chambre, on les entendaient encore dans le couloir, se répercuter sur les murs de manoir.

Ou alors était ce juste dans la tête d'Harry ? Il ne savait pas…

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était assis dans son lit, les couvertures repliées sur lui. Dans l'incapacité de trouver le sommeil, ou même de se séparer de ces questions qui le hantaient.

Finalement le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de ces questions, c'était encore d'avoir des réponses ! Alors après tout il n'était pas gryffondor pour rien ! Il décida de se rendre dans la chambre de Draco. Au moins il serait fixé…

Un petit détail sembla néanmoins lui échapper : il était aveugle et le manoir était immense ! Seulement ce genre de détails ne peuvent pas gêner le survivant n'est ce pas ? En fin du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait… comme quoi l'amour vous donne des ailes !

La chambre de Draco se trouvait à l'étage supérieur, c'était la sixième porte sur la gauche à partir le l'escalier.

Harry se releva et se mis à marcher vers la porte, les mains tendues dans le vide, attendant de rencontrer un obstacle. Ca y est ! Il touchait le mur, en le longeant il allait rencontrer la porte et pouvoir sortir. Il sentit une matière différente au bout de ces doigts, ça semblait être du bois, il devait donc toucher l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se mit fébrilement à la recherche de la poignée. Voila ! C'est bon ! Il pouvait sortir, il mis un pied dans le couloir. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il n'avait pas de chaussons aux pieds et que le sol était vraiment froid, dans sa chambre il y avait de la moquette et la température était agréable mais ici c'était tout l'inverse, le couloir était froid et austère, un léger courant d'air le parcourait en faisant frissonner Harry.

Mais ce dernier était courageux n'est ce pas ? Il en fallait plus que ça pour le décourager ! Alors il se remit en route, oubliant le froid. Il avançait doucement vers l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruits possible dans le manoir endormis. Si on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait dans le couloir tout seul, il serait sans doute reconduit dans la chambre sans aucunes chances de parler à Draco.

Son pied droit buta contre le mur, mais en le soulevant un peut il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait juste d'un autre niveau, il était donc arrivé à l'escalier ! Il se mis a montrer, cette ascension lui sembla vraiment très longue, ses mains étaient crispées sur la rambarde et ces pieds se mettaient à tremblés sous les effets combinés du stresse du refus qu'il allait sans doute essuyer et de la difficulté qu'il avait à ce déplacer.

Il arriva enfin au sommet de cet escalier qu'il maudissait pour sa longueur ! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à longer le mur en comptant les portes pour arriver à celle de Draco ! La cinquième, ou était ce la sixième ? Il n'était plus très sur à présent…

Mais il était bien trop près du but pour abandonner, il avait déjà compté deux portes en longeant le couloir, mais en continuant sa progression il se heurta à une petite table basse, il ne souvenait même pas de son existant à cela la, mais il se serait volontiers occupé de la faire disparaître !

Il s'était cogné violemment à l'objet, et s'était retrouvé par terre. Il attendit quelques secondes sans bouger, tous les sens aux aguets ! Le bruit avait du alerter du monde…

Mais par chance personne ne vint dans le couloir et Harry put se lever pour tenter de retrouver le mur à tâtons.

Mais à se moment là, un terrible doute l'envahit. Le mur lui semblait bien loin à présent, et il était totalement perdu dans ces comptes. Etait il à la porte cinq ou à la six ?

Il avança encore doucement et rencontra un obstacle plutôt tiède au bout de ces doigts. L'obstacle en question était la porte, la cinq ou la six…

Il n'était plus sur de rien mais maintenant qu'il était la ! Le courage est bien une des plus grandes vertus des rouges et ors ? Il s'interdit donc ce tremblement qui le menaçait, le mettant sur le compte du couloir glacial et non sur sa peur panique de découvrir Draco derrière cette porte.

C'est étrange n'est ce pas, cette peur mêlé d'envie. Il se sentait si fébrile tout à coup ! L'adrénaline montait doucement et il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. Même s'il risquait de tout perdre, il devait savoir maintenant.

Il frappa à la porte, et ses petits coups retentirent comme des échos dans le couloir si calme. La panique le prenait à nouveau, il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait vraiment : trouver le blond dans cette chambre ou peut être était il plus simple de fuir…

Mais au moment ou il allait se détourner, il entendit un « entrez » étouffé par la porte, la voix était traînant, il reconnu immédiatement le serpentard, et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

Il attrapa poignet d'une main moite et l'ouvrit pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce, il s'y sentit tout de suite à son aise. La pièce était chaude et sous ses pieds nus il sentait une moquette agréable qui lui réchauffait ses orteils glacés !

-Potter ?! Nom d'une gargouille, que diable fais tu ici !

La voix est en colère. Une fois la surprise passé, Harry enregistra deux choses, la première étant que le blond ne semblait pas ravi de sa présence et la seconde que le « Potter » était à nouveau de mise.

Dieu que ça faisait mal ! Ce ton si dur et haineux, comme il aurait préféré entendre « Harry ». Le blond avait su prononcer son nom d'une manière si particulière, si chaude et douce… mais il semblait que les choses avaient changé, et que les mots doux étaient révolus.

-Stupide gryffondor ! Tu as traversé le couloir et l'étage seul ?! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

Le ton était toujours aussi colérique, mais le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette colère avait éclaté, il pensait que le blond n'avait simplement pas envi de le voir. Une fois de plus, il se trompait. En réalité Draco se sentait étrangement paniqué.

Il avait l'impression que son ventre était entièrement comprimé, de savoir qu'Harry avait marché seul dans ce couloir lui faisait mal. Il avait peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

_Pourquoi cette stupide tête de mule est toujours obliger d'en faire trop !! _

C'était cette façon de ce mettre en danger qu'avait Harry qui mettait Draco en colère.

-Non, je … je voulais juste te voir… je … Répondait le brun, penaude.

-Me voir ? Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain !? Tonna le serpentard.

-Non… non demain il… il sera trop tard….

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, il y avait une grande détresse dans ces mots. Alors, malgré sa colère, Draco comprit qu'il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il pardonne les actes de folies de son protégé. Il se redressa donc un peu et reprit d'une voix plus contrôlée mais qui restait assez froide.

-Alors, que me veux tu ?

Harry tressaillit à ces mots, il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de leur échange, comme perdu au milieu de la pièce, ces mains tirant nerveusement les manches de son pyjama. Il était beau avec cette mine d'enfant perdu, la tête baissée parce qu'il a fait une bêtise. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le visage, ils étaient encore plus en désordres que d'habitude.

Harry estimait maintenant la situation désespérée, mais il se dit qu'il préférait dire la vérité et avouer ces sentiments même s'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le blond pouvait le détester plus que ce ne fût déjà le cas !

La voix de Draco provenait du coin gauche de la pièce. Le gryffondor en déduit donc que si le lit était dans la même disposition que dans sa propre chambre, c'est la que le blond devait se trouver. Il rougit un peut à cette idée. En effet le serpentard s'était couché après avoir fini cette potion avec Rogue, il lisait un livre sur les pitiponks à la venue d'Harry.

-Je… pas grand-chose, je voulais juste te parler…tu sais de cette après-midi… de … enfin de… je voulais…

Harry s'enlisait lamentablement dans sa tirade, ces explications n'aboutissaient à rien et Draco pris cette visite pour des regrets de la part du brun. Cette idée lui brisait le cœur, mais lui ne pouvait pas imaginer que son amour ne lui soi pas rendu. Il n'était pas courageux, il était malin. Il décida donc que si Harry ne l'aimait pas, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il avoue ces sentiments, aussi d'une voix qu'il voulait froide, cassante et méprisante il dit :

-Quoi ? Ce misérable baiser ? C'est rien… oublie !

-NON !

Le cri avait résonné dans la chambre et Draco s'était redressé, surpris par la réaction du brun. Ce dernier était toujours debout mais il ne jouait plus avec ses manches. Des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues et ces poings étaient serrés. Il semblait en proie à une terrible douleur.

-Non… non, moi je veux pas oublier ! Je… surtout pas… moi je voudrais…

Le silence se fit, seulement interrompu par les sanglots d'Harry, et les bruits d'un tissus qu'on froisse en se déplaçant.

-Tu voudrais ? Souffla la voix suave de Draco, soudain très proche.

-Je voudrais… j'aurais voulut…

-Oui, Harry ?

-j'aurais voulut… que ça continue… Murmura le survivant, surpris par sa propre audace.

Bien sur il ne vit pas le magnifique sourire qui se dessinait à présent sur le visage de Draco. Et bien sur il était inquiet du silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Avez-vous déjà remarqué comme le temps semble s'allonger lorsqu'on attend quelque chose ? C'était exactement ce que ressentait le jeune gryffondor, les membres tremblants et le corps tendu comme un arc, il attendait, courageusement.

Bientôt il sentit des lèvres douces caresser son cou, embrasser et mordiller le lobe de son oreille en murmurant :

-Comme ça, Harry ?

Ce fut un gémissement qui lui répondit, néanmoins il estima que la réponse devait être oui puisqu'il continua sa douce torture, Draco sourit en entendant ces gémissements étouffés que le brun ne semblait pas contrôler, ni avoir conscience d'émettre.

Le serpentard embrassa la mâchoire, puis la commissure des lèvres et enfin, il posa ces propres lèvres sur celles de son amour.

Harry était resté immobile, tremblant de plaisir face aux baisers papillons que lui faisait le blond. Sans être vraiment sur qu'il était vraiment là, dans cette chambre, entrain de trembler de plaisir sous les baisers de Draco Malfoy.

Mais lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier rencontrèrent les siennes, il réagit enfin. Il devait se raccrocher à Draco, ça lui semblait vital, il devait tout faire pour retenir le blond, sinon il était presque certain que ce dernier allait s'éloigner.

Alors il posa ces mains sur le torse du serpentard, et répondant désespérément au baiser. Ces larmes redoublaient en laissant leurs sillons sur ces joues.

Draco sentit cette panique envahir son petit brun, il passa une main dans son dos pour le calmer. Il dessina des arabesques invisibles de ces mains pendant que sa langue chaude léchait et suçotait légèrement la lèvre inférieure du brun pour lui demander l'accès.

Le baiser se fit doux et lent, la manière de Draco de calmer son protégé, et de lui montrer sa tendresse.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais au lieu de le lâcher, Draco resserra son étreinte. Embrassant doucement le bout du nez du gryffondor qui sourit et se détendit lentement sous ces petites marques de tendresse.

Toutes ces émotions avaient secoué Harry, il se laissa donc aller contre le flanc de cet homme qu'il aimait tant, s'accordant même le droit de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Et le blond sourit à son tour, heureux.

-Viens. Souffla t'il.

Et Harry se sentit guider vers le coin gauche de la pièce par les mains de Draco, elles le menaient en le caressant un peu partout, puis soudain elles se firent plus fortes que caressantes, elles le soulevèrent puis l'allongèrent sur un sol mou et agréablement chaud : le lit.

Harry se laissait aller, submergé pas ces étranges sensations, ces sensations totalement nouvelles que son corps lui faisait ressentir. Ces sentiments qu'il était sur que seul le blond pouvait faire naître en lui.

Mais les baisers se firent plus chase. Et Draco monta à son tour dans le lit et pris Harry dans ces bras, comme on câlinait un enfant. La tête du brun était contre le torse nu du blond.

-Tu devrais dormir bébé, demain sera une longue journée et tu es épuisé… Murmura tendrement Draco.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'embrasser la peau chaude du torse a porté de ces lèvres. Il le faisait innocemment, juste pour donner de la tendresse à son tour. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de son amour, quelque chose s'alluma en lui.

Il se sentait fier de réussir à faire du bien au serpentard, il s'appliqua donc à la tache qu'il s'était attitré, et son petit jeu se poursuivit. Sa langue entra en fonction pour tracer des sillons sur cette peau qu'il imaginait si blanche.

-Si tu continues, je n'aurai plus envi de dormir…

Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Goutter Draco était un plaisir, et il voulait savoir plus… apprendre… Alors il continua sans un mot.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Dit Draco dans un sourire.

Au même moment Harry sentit leurs positions changer. Le blond les fit rouler de manière à ce retrouver au dessus du brun.

Ce dernier eu à peine le temps de sentir la surprise passer qu'une bouche gourmande et une langue mutine virent jouer avec ces lèvres, il sentait le sourire qui devait se dessiner sur les lèvres de Draco, avant de replonger dans les abîmes du plaisir et du désir…

----------------------------------------------------

j'espère que ça vous a plus! laissez moi une petite review.. et à la semaine prochaine!

au fait le prochain chapitre sera peut être un lemon.. enfin ça dépend de vous..

je ne suis pas vraiment sur de le tenter... donc dites moi ce que vous voulez! svp!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaime : et non ! Tout ce joyeux petit univers ne m'appartient pas… je sais, je sais… c'est dur !

Couple : DM/HP

**Attention **: lemon dans ce chapitre, si vous ne voulez pas le lire, passé directement au prochain chapitre, vous comprendrez toujours l'histoire.

Remerciments:

tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser au près d'Otite: désolé mais ce chapitre sera bien un lemon, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est vrai que le sexe ne devait pas prendre une place! mais que veux tu! c'est la vie... Il faut bien avouer que nos désirs ne sont pas forcement exament en accord avec nos sentiments... Et c'est justement la que tout ce joue! Va t'on pouvoir se sentir aimer, ou est-ce juste une nuit fade et sans intérêt...

Amandine, Laura, Stormtrooper, Kem, Touraz, Sati-san, Gwladys Evans et Maiie, vous avez été entendu et vos souhaits seront donc exaucé! je vous ai concocté un petit lemon! mais sans aucune prétention. Mais surtout ne vous attendez pas à grand chose...

Artémis, Brigitte: vous me trouver sadique moi? Non vraiment vous trouvez? Naannnn...

Hermoni, merci! j'ai rougie tellement c'était gentil ce que tu m'as écrit! lol

Je vous remercie tous de me lire et de me laisser ces adorables reviews! merci pour à tous! et surtout bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7. **

Les lèvres de Draco prenaient à nouveau possession de celles d'Harry, et celui-ci noua une fois de plus ses bras dans la nuque de son aimé pour ne pas se perdre totalement.

Puis il sentit des mains qui se mirent à caresser sa peau, son torse. Elles déboutonnaient lentement sa chemise, et la bouche qui l'embrassait commença à descendre en embrassant toujours toute la peau mise à nue.

Harry était allongé sur les coussins du lit, et il avait chaud ! Tellement chaud ! Jamais son corps n'avait eu se genre de réactions. C'était effrayant, oui, mais c'était aussi tellement bon… Et Draco était un si bon professeur, si bon qu'Harry était vraiment près à devenir un élève assidu.

Draco quant à lui, faisait tout possible pour rester lent, malgré son envie. Il voulait rester maître de lui-même pour être bien attentif aux réactions de son jeune amant.

Harry avait bien du mal à rester de marbre devant tant d'attentions, et déjà son corps le trahissait et se mettait à réagir aux caresses.

La bouche chaude du serpentard descendait inlassablement, elle prit soin de suçoter les tétons. Et le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Le gryffondor écarquilla les yeux suite au gémissement qu'il savait avoir franchi ces lèvres, il se sentit soudain comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de son créateur. Il était gêné des sons qu'il produisait, et ne faisait plus confiance du tout à son corps, qui l'avait lâchement abandonné pour appartenir désormais au blond.

Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses alors qu'il pensait être maître de lui-même. Il s'abandonnait de plus en plus alors que son esprit cédait petit à petit le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

Car après tout, même s'il avait peur d'apprendre ce qui l'attendait, il ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait tout de même terriblement envie.

Mais lui aussi voulait faire vibrer le blond, lui aussi voulait tenter de lui faire du bien, peut être ne serait il pas en mesure de le faire gémir, mais au moins de lui donner du plaisir…

Alors ces mains ce mirent en route et virent ce placer dans le dos de Draco. Elles le caressèrent doucement, encore un peu tremblantes et hésitantes, s'étonnant de leur propre audace. Les mains du gryffondor continuèrent leur voyage sur la peau nue. Il ne rencontra aucun obstacle jusqu'au niveau des fesses, ou il fut arrêté par l'élastique du boxer.

_Hé ! Attendez voir ! Il n'est pas habillé ? Il ne porte qu'un boxer ? _S'étonna le brun.

En effet Draco était très légèrement vêtu. Vu l'heure tardive il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite, et était donc dans sa tenue de nuit, c'est-à-dire en boxer. De savoir que le blond était à moitié nu fit énormément d'effet au jeune gryffondor. Ca et le fait que le perfide serpentard c'était mis à jouer avec l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama d'Harry.

Ce dernier tenta de se tortiller un peut pour cacher son érection, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter. Mais Draco plaqua son propre corps à celui du brun, de manière à lui faire ressentir son propre désir. Il frissonnèrent tous les deux et Draco murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Je suis dans le même état que toi…

Sa voix était rauque et essoufflé, et Harry se laissa une fois de plus guider par cette voix qu'il aimait tant.

La main s'aventurait de plus en plus bas. Elle s'était lassée de l'élastique et l'avait finalement déplacé pour s'attaquer à présent au léger duvet, frôlant légèrement la virilité du brun par moments.

Harry se sentait en proie à une drôle de fièvre. Il gémissait, tremblait, soupirait… Sans même s'en apercevoir, il croyait devenir fou ! Ce désir qui montait en lui était si bon et si insoutenable à la fois.

Il ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres pour stopper les paroles dénuées de sens qui sortaient de sa bouche, et pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ce corps qui fut sien dans le passé. Draco observait le visage du gryffondor, il caressa les tempes pour descendre vers la lèvre inférieure, en posant son index dessus il souffla :

-Laisse toi allez, je veux t'entendre… savoir si ce que je te fais te plait…

-Hum…

Au même moment un nouveau gémissement retentit, un peu plus fort que les précédents. Alors que Draco venait d'attraper le sexe d'Harry, et qu'il commençait un lent va et vien.

Le serpentard restait concentré sur le visage de son aimé. Il le trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller et ces petites gouttes de sueurs qui se formaient sur son front. Sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte, et ses lèvres rougies par les morsures et les baisers. C'était l'image même de la luxure.

Une seule chose manquait à ce visage pour que le bonheur de Draco soit complet, il s'agissait bien entendu de ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un vert émeraude qui brilleraient de désir et de plaisir. Merlin ! Comme il avait hâte que ces yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau.

-Dra… Draco…

Cette façon de prononcer son nom…

Il avait toujours détesté ce prénom, presque autant que son nom. Son nom était respecté et craint, lier à cette magie noire… mais pour les gens son prénom n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il l'avait entendu des milliers de fois, crié, hurlé, supplié, gémis, susurré… par des femmes comme par des hommes qui ne portaient finalement aucune attention à ce prénom. Non, tout ce qui comptait c'était le nom qui allait avec…

Mais Harry… lui n'avait fait que murmurer ce prénom, un peu comme on murmure un secret ou une promesse…

Comme si ce moment n'avait d'importance et de raison d'être pour Harry que parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco, l'instant n'était unique que parce que c'était « Draco » et personne d'autre.

Et Draco se sentit combler, parce que oui, c'était important pour lui aussi, parce qu'il était avec Harry, avec SON Harry.

Cette constatation le rendit plus fougueux, il ôta son boxer dans lequel il se sentait bien trop à l'étroit, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ôter le pantalon d'Harry, il sentit les mains de celui-ci venir prendre sa hampe dressée pour lui procurer du plaisir à son tour.

Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir de cette main chaude et délicieusement hésitante qui tentait d'apprendre son corps, mais en se sentant vibrer il décida de repousser doucement son jeune amant.

De sa main libre il attrapa celle du gryffondor qui le caressait et l'amena vers ces lèvres ou il l'embrassa. Le visage du brun exprimait de l'angoisse et le l'incompréhension à être rejeté ainsi, c'est pourquoi le blond s'expliqua :

-Si tu me caresses aussi, je n'arriverai pas à rester maître de moi-même… Or, je veux que cette fois soit parfaite pour toi…

-Mais moi aussi… je veux te… Murmura le brun avec peine tandis que le serpentard continuait sa torture.

-non… laisse toi faire… Je prends déjà tellement de plaisir à t'en donner… laisse moi faire…

Draco lui embrassa le coup, pendant qu'il lui ôtait son pantalon. Et cette fois, Harry se laissait allé, totalement perdu dans son plaisir.

Le blond embrassait cette peau douce qui frémissait pour lui. Elle était si belle dans la pénombre de la chambre, le corps alangui d'Harry était vraiment magnifique, légèrement mate et bien que peu musclé, il était très agréable à regarder.

Les baisers descendaient sur le corps du brun, le rendant fou pas leurs fugacités. Il ne savait pas vraiment ou donner de la tête. L'une des mains était toujours sur son érection, et l'autre était repartie à l'exploration de son corps.

Elle glissa vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et se rapprochait de ses fesses et de son intimité. Le jeune gryffondor se raidit malgré lui, il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait… il en avait envie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Et lorsque la main de son amour se replaça à cet endroit, il frissonna à nouveau.

-Veux tu qu'on arrête ? demanda la voix rauque de Draco.

-Non… je veux… con... continuer…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi, pour ta première fois ?

Aussitôt Harry se figea.

-Com… Comment tu…

-Chut ! Je le sens c'est tout… Le coupa le blond d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait même pas.

-Je… oui… toi ! Balbutia Harry, incapable de former une phrase correcte dans ce bouillon de sensations.

Alors Draco humidifia un doigt qu'il introduisit doucement en Harry. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ! Harry haleta sous l'intrusion et se cambra, se redressant sur ces coudes. Alors Draco s'avança du visage de son amour, et passa sa main libre dans le dos de son amant, pour l'enlacer contre lui et le calmer.

Lui montrer qu'il y avait de la tendresse dans cet ébat… de la tendresse et de l'amour.

La douleur disparaissait lentement alors que le petit brun se sentait tellement à sa place dans les bras de son amant. Il se détendait et commença à onduler les hanches sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Draco bougea lentement son doigt, et ne voyant pas de grimaces se former sur le visage d'Harry, il le rallongea et ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Tout en l'embrassant pour détourner quelque peu son attention.

Ce baiser était délicieux pour le Gryffondor, et doucement les doigts se retirèrent, alors il se senti étrangement vide. Mais bientôt cette sensation changea alors que Draco le pénétrait.

Il ressentit la douleur, elle lui coupait le souffle, mais il avait confiance en Draco. Il voulait continuer. Et au fil des lents va et vient, il sentit la douleur s'atténuer, puis être remplacé par du plaisir.

Les corps des deux jeunes hommes tremblaient à présent. Draco ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, il perdait cette lenteur qu'il avait voulu conservé pour ne pas effrayer son jeune amant. Il devenait plus fougueux et embrassait toute la peau à sa porté.

D'un mouvement plus ample, il toucha se point si recherché en Harry, et celui-ci cria de plaisir. S'étonnant d'avoir ressentit un plaisir aussi intense.

-Qu'est ce qu…

-C'est ta prostate, Bébé. Murmura le blond en souriant de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir tant de chose à apprendre à son petit homme, et surtout aux manières de les lui apprendre…

Draco ne laissa plus aucun répit à Harry, et celui-ci gémissait et haletait en tournant la tête dans tous les sens et un murmurant des choses incompréhensibles.

Ils vinrent en même temps, le corps d'Harry se cambra et murmura à nouveau « Draco » de cette façon si particulière, et Draco se promis de tout faire pour entendre se murmure très souvent.

Il se laissa retomber sur le corps en sueur de son amant, et le silence s'installa alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Puis Draco attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux avant de s'écarter du gryffondor en s'allongeant à coté de lui.

Harry commençait à se sentir étrangement mal à l'aise. Des tonnes de questions déferlaient dans son esprit encore très brumeux. Et alors que le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit le quittait doucement, laissant son corps alanguit et épuisé, il prenait réellement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il était loin de regretter, mais en était il de même pour son amant ? Il s'inquiétait maintenant des réactions du blond. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Harry ne pourrait plus jamais oublier cet homme, il savait qu'il l'aimerait sans doute pour le reste de sa vie.

Alors qu'allait il lui arriver ? Draco allait il lui demander de quitter la chambre maintenant que tout était fini ? Comme si ce moment avait été sans importance, juste un peu de plaisir partagé… ou pire, une erreur, un instant à regretter…

Harry se mit à trembler à ces idées, ça lui faisait si mal de s'imaginer se faire rejeter de la sorte, mais il n'en fut rien. Le blond l'attira contre lui, intimant de laisser poser la tête brune sur son torse musclé. Harry se laissa donc guider, dans l'espoir de profiter encore un peu de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Tu as aimé ? Demanda le serpentard d'une voix douce.

-Oui… c'était vraiment merveilleux… Souffla le brun en nichant sa tête dans l'épaule du blond pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues. Aussitôt un rire clair retentit dans la pièce.

-Ha ha ha ! Tu sais que tu es vraiment très fleures bleues, mon petit lion ? Taquina le blond.

Le brun bouda, se tortilla, râla… mais au font, il était heureux que le blond plaisante avec lui. Ce dernier attrapa son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis il resserra ses bras autour de son amour et lui murmura :

-dors maintenant, bébé. La journée de demain sera longue, dors…

Mais Harry était incapable de se laisser aller dans un songe, il luttait même contre le sommeil afin de profiter plus longuement de l'étreinte. Les bras qui l'entouraient étaient forts et rassurants, il voulait profiter du contact.

Le gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce moment était éphémère, et que malgré l'amour qu'ils avaient échanger, tout ceci ne pouvait pas durer. Il ne pouvait pas pensé que le serpentard puisse l'aimer, lui, un garçon petit, têtu et impulsif, gaffeur, avec des cheveux toujours incoiffable et des genoux noueux…

Le lendemain Draco le remercierait pour la nuit et lui demanderait de le laisser. Il en était certain, et estimait que quelque part, il ne méritait pas plus. Après tout qu'avait il a offrir au blond ? Une prophétie horrible, et des combats sanglants. Même si Draco avait décidé de se battre pour l'Ordre, Harry avait peur ses proches soufflent d'un perpétuel danger.

Toutes ces raisons faisaient de cette merveilleuse nuit, la seule qu'il partagerait avec celui qu'il aimait pourtant à présent bien plus que sa propre vie. Ces idées noires le rongeaient de plus en plus au fil des heures, et l'épuisait au fur et à mesure que le souffle de celui qui le serrait tout contre lui se faisait de plus en plus lent et régulier.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était plonger dans ses réflexions, mais il devait être très tard, il était peut être temps de cesser de se morfondre et de profiter des bras qui l'entouraient. Il se recala plus à son aise contre le torse de son amant qui semblait dormir profondément.

-Même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais, je ne peux m'empêcher de te le dire au moins une fois, même si tu ne l'entends pas : je t'aime… Je sais que nous, c'est impossible, mais je t'aimerai toujours… je t'aimerai…

Faire cette promesse à haute voix, même si personne ne l'entendrait, lui fit du bien. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin parlé de son amour. Il avait enfin trouvé la force de le dire, et maintenant qu'il avait murmuré ces paroles, il ne se sentait plus la force de rester éveillé, toutes ces forces l'avaient quitté et il sombra enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

Et biensur, il ne vit pas des yeux gris s'écarquiller au début de sa confession. Il n'avait pas pris garde aux battement du cœur de son amour qui c'étaient intensifier, ni à l'emprise des bras qui c'étaient renforcées autour de lui alors qu'il s'endormait.

S'il y avait été attentif, il ne se serait sans doute pas endormi. En interprétant tous ces signaux, il aurait compris que le serpentard ne dormait pas, et qu'il avait bien entendu toute sa tirade. Mais il n'en fut rien…

Harry sombrait dans un sommeil profond alors qu'a coté de lui, des yeux d'argents le couvaient, remplit de tendresse mais aussi d'une certaine tristesse…

Ces paroles expliquaient bien des choses, car Draco avait bien remarqué la peur et l'inquiétude sur le visage du brun, après leurs ébats. C'était donc ça ?! Il pensait que Draco ne l'aimait pas, que son amour n'était pas réciproque…

Il aurait du s'en douter ! C'est vrai qu'il avait une réputation de coureur. Il n'avait jamais gardé quelqu'un plus d'une semaine, et en général ses amants étaient l'affaire d'une nuit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, mais il était normal que son jeune amour ne puisse pas savoir qu'avec lui, c'était différent.

Il sourit, il venait d'avoir une idée… Il se doutait que Harry ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait simplement qu'il l'aimait… non, il devait le lui prouver.

Le gryffondor avait trop peu confiance en lui pour y croire, mais ce n'était pas grave… Draco se ferait une joie de lui prouver son amour.

Il avait une très bonne idée pour ça…

----------------------------------------------

Voila pour ce lemon, je dois vous avouer que j'ai hésité très longtemps avant de me décider à l'écrire…

Alors je voudrais en profiter pour remercier une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra et qui m'a poussé à avancer.

Merci à tous de me lire, et s'il vous plait, donner moi encore un peu de courage pour finir cette histoire… en me laissant une petite review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaime : et non ! Tout ce joyeux petit univers ne m'appartient pas… je sais, je sais… c'est dur !

Couple : DM/HP

je suis désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de ce chapitre, voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première fic! Je vous remercie pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédents, contente que le lemon vous aie plus!

excusez moi, mais par manque de temps, je ne peux pas répondre à vos review aujourd'hui. Mais je vous promet de le ffaire pour le dernier chapitre de cette hisoire.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8.**

Cette nuit avait été magnifique pour Harry, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas suffit à lui prouver l'amour de Draco.

C'était bien connu, l'amour et le sexe n'étaient pas forcément liés, et malgré son romantisme, Harry était conscient que même si lui s'était donné par amour, il n'en était peut être pas de même pour le blond. Il est vrai que Draco n'avait pas pour habitudes de se questionner sur ces sentiments lorsqu'il couchait avec quelqu'un, lui n'avait généralement pas d'états d'âmes. Seulement cette fois c'était très différent, il le savait, il l'avait senti, il n'avait pas couché avec Harry, mais il lui avait fait l'amour. Mais le brun n'avait pas d'expérience, et ne pouvait pas comprendre la nuance.

Draco le savait bien mais, fidèle à lui-même, avait décidé de garder le silence.

A présent la chambre était éclairée par la lumière du soleil qui réchauffait déjà l'atmosphère de ces premiers rayons. On pouvait y voir un grand lit en bois, recouvert de draps blancs et d'une couverture d'un bleu gris, entièrement défaite !

Le lit qui semblait vide aux premiers abords, était en fait occupé par un certain gryffondor.

Enfin pour l'instant, la seule chose qui laissait présager que le lit n'était vide, c'était une touffe hirsute de cheveux noirs qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller blanc.

Harry émergeait doucement, il sentait l'odeur du blond dans les draps et tendit la main vers le coté ou aurait du se trouver son amant, mais il n'y rencontra que les draps froids. Le lit était désespérément vide, aussi vide que le cœur d'Harry était gros. Il s'en doutait pourtant, qu'au matin tout serait fini, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal…

Se retrouver seul dans ce lit trop grand, trop froid. Avec tous ces sentiments si forts, qu'il doit garder pour lui alors qu'ils bouillonnent en lui.

Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue. Une seule et unique larme pour exprimer toute sa détresse, sa tristesse et son impuissance. Cette seule larme pour faire le deuil de cette nuit et de son amour…

Car à présent le temps des pleures ne lui était plus permis. Il devait reprendre sa vie la ou il l'avait laissé, reprendre ces combats… on comptait sur lui pour détruire Voldemort, il devait se battre pour la vie des autres, la sienne n'avait pas réellement de but, mais il le ferait pour la vie de Draco… même s'il devait mourir pour ça.

Alors maintenant il ne pleurerait plus ! Il serait à nouveau ce garçon fort qu'il était avant cette malheureuse histoire ! Et même s'il souffrait de son amour, il cesserait de pleurer, et mènerait cette bataille comme il le fallait, et pour commencer il devait recouvrer la vu !

Il se leva donc le cœur gros mais résigné, Il se rhabilla de son pyjama et se dirigea à tâtons vers la cuisine ou il supposait qu'une potion à un goût horrible devait l'attendre. Il avançait assez doucement, pas très sur de vouloir vivre la suite des évènements.

Dans le couloir déjà l'agitation était palpable, tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient être présent. Impatient de voir Harry en parfaite santé, après tout, tout le monde connaissait le contenu de la prophétie désormais. Harry était leur seule chance.

Mais aujourd'hui Harry ne savait plus trop ou était son rôle, sa place. Se poids si lourd sur ces épaules revenait à présent, il l'avait presque oublier le temps de sa convalescence. Mais toutes ces personnes étaient la pour le lui rappeler. Décidemment cette journée allait être très difficile !

-Salut 'Ry ! Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda la voix enjouer de Ron qui semblait provenir du bas de l'escalier, à l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine.

Ron monta les marche quatre à quatre pour attraper le poignet de son amis et l'emporter énergiquement dans la cuisine.

-Allé marmotte ! Dépêche toi un peu, ta potion est prête ! Maintenant tout va redevenir comme avant !

« Comme avant » Comme ça pouvait faire mal ! « Comme avant » pour Harry ça voulait aussi dire « sans Draco » ! Et même s'il le savait, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à l'accepter. Il ne savait même plus vraiment s'il voulait la prendre cette potion… mais peut être qu'elle ne marcherai pas, et comme ça le serpentard serait peut être obliger de rester avec lui !

Cette idée était tellement égoïste, et sans doute Draco le détesterait de vouloir l'enchaîner à lui de cette manière… Harry savait que ce n'était pas une solution. Mais dieu que c'était tentant !

Mais non, cette solution ne valait rien ! De toute façon cette situation n'était plus supportable.

Non, il ne voulait pas rester comme ça. Aussi faible, comme un enfant perdu dans une grande ville, à la recherche de la main de sa mère. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient un permanence le rendaient très craintif, il ne pouvait plus supporter ses crises de paniques lorsqu'il se trouvait trop seul ou entouré d'un trop grand nombre de personnes. Il voulait revoir, voir un jour le visage de Draco, le sourire de Ginny lorsqu'elle le taquinait, les moues interrogatives de Ron, l'air blasé d'Hermione lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose d'évident…

Oui il voulait revoir pour tout ça. Un peu comme tous gens rassemblés dans cette cuisine… pour reprendre le combat. Même s'il devait perdre Draco, même s'il ne le guiderait plus dans les couloirs…

La cuisine était remplie de magie, il devait y avoir beaucoup de monde, les bruissements de vêtements étaient très fréquent, les gens devaient être très sérés les uns contre les autres. Mais aucune trace du serpentard, de toute façon, avec tout ce monde il était incapable de le repérer.

Une de ces magies se rapprocha de lui, celle là il la connaissait ! Elle était sage, bouillonnante de savoir, mais aussi de courage, aucun doute, c'était Hermione !

-Tiens, bois ! Lui dit la brunette en lui mettant la fiole entre les mains. A cet instant la tension monta encore d'un cran, les murmures s'élevèrent pour s'essouffler doucement et laisser place à un silence de plomb alors que Harry portait doucement le contenu de la fiole à ces lèvres.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal dans sa poitrine. Tout se jouait maintenant ! Il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, toutes ces obligations, tous ces gens qui comptaient sur lui… Et aucune chance de gagner un jour l'amour de Draco... que sa pitié…

_Si je bois, Draco sera libre. Je ne serai plus un fardeau pour lui…_

Alors, pour toutes ces raisons, il but. Et il décidait de perdre le blond.

Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, il était chaud comme une tisane, et doux comme du miel, un peu sucré. Il sentait le liquide descendre, et lui monter à la tête comme un alcool trop fort. L'envoûtant, et le rendant chancelant. La chaleur se concentrait sur ces paupières, c'était agréable… Mais ce fut de courte durée, déjà elle changeait, se faisant brûlante et douloureuse.

La douleur devenait insupportable, lui vrillant la tête. Elle le faisait perdre conscience peu à peu. Il se sentit perdre l'équilibre et chuter. Cette chute lui semblait très longue, il attendait l'impacte du sol avec appréhension, mais il n'en eu pas…

Des bras le serraient étroitement ! Il réussi a assimiler cette nouvelle donné alors que la douleur le quittait, laissant dans sa tête une terrible migraine. Ces bras ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de…

Avec beaucoup d'appréhensions, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux privés de lumière depuis si longtemps. Il espérait bien voir cette fois, et surtout il souhaitait que ses bras soient ceux espérés.

D'abord l'œil gauche, doucement s'habituer, étrange, tout reste sombre…

Puis le second car il n'était vraiment pas sur d'avoir retrouvé la vu… en fait la chose sombre était un pull, le pull de la personne qui le tenait dans ces bras. Harry se décida à remonter le visage, un peu effrayer de ne pas voir ce qu'il voulait. Pendant ce temps les murmures avaient repris dans l'assistance.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore apte à assimiler les images, tout ce qu'il vit c'était ce pull noir, puis une masse grise. C'était beau, des nuances de gris et de bleu, un véritable océan, à la fois calme et agiter… Il recula un peu pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait de deux yeux.

Cette personne qui le portait avait un regard envoûtant, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant Draco, avec un regard plus orageux que dans ces souvenirs, et des cheveux de la couleur du soleil. Il était la et il le regardait, un regard possessif, emplit d'envie à peine contenu, et de bonheur resplendissant.

Si seulement il avait pu voir ce regard plus tôt! Par Merlin, ce regard exprimait tellement plus que n'importe quelle litanie! Avec ce regard il comprennait bien plus de choses. Ce regard lui apprennait que Draco tenait à lui...

Harry était si heureux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il ne réalisait pas que le visage de Draco se rapprochait. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres se poser sur les siennes il se laissa aller à l'étreinte sans poser de questions.

La cuisine retenait son souffle, tous les spectateurs restaient muets en regardant la scène avec stupéfaction. Tous saufs certains… Ron semblait bougonner quelque peu et tendit une mornille à Blaise que souriait de toute ces dents.

-C'est bon tu as gagner ! J'aurai jamais du parier avec une langue fourchue… Râla Ron.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du parier tout court ! C'est ton meilleur ami je te rappelle ! Le sermonna sa chère et tendre en le tapant derrière la tête.

-Mais Mione…

Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, c'est alors que Ginny vint à coté de lui et lui pinça fortement le bras en lui murmurant « C'est la même chose pour toi, mon amour ! »

Le serpentard souris et lui répondit « Tes manières douces m'ont manqué ma belle. » Mais elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue en regardant le jeune couple se séparer.

Draco éloigna un peu son visage pour admirer les beaux yeux émeraude.

-Je t'aime… Harry Potter.

Le cœur du brun était sur le point d'exploser de bonheur, d'ailleurs heureusement que Draco le soutenait dans ses bras parce qu'il était certain de ne pas tenir debout seul.

Il venait de réaliser. Draco venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, là, devant tout le monde… Il avait parlé d'amour alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais avant… il avait fait preuve de tendresse alors que tout le monde pouvait les voir. Il ne voulait pas cacher ce qu'il y avait entre eux… Il l'aimait.

Par Merlin, il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Mais pourtant ça devait être vrai, le serpentard n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, ou de le faire espérer pour rien, c'était donc la vérité. Alors à cet instant il rompit la promesse qu'il s'était faite, et il pleura. Des larmes de bonheur comme il ne pensait jamais pouvoir verser ! Des larmes qui le soulageaient, car en ce moment, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! Il venait de retrouver la vue, et la première chose qu'il avait contemplée était le magnifique regard de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et cet homme l'aimait aussi, il n'allait donc pas le perdre, peut être resterait il près de lui. Peut être continuerait il à le guider dans la vie comme dans les couloirs, ou du moins il l'accompagnerait…

-Hey ! Tu veux pas nous le laisser un peu, c'est bon là ! Dray ! Ricana Blaise, sous les regards lourds de reproches de Ginny, Pansy et Hermione.

C'est la première fois que Harry fit attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, les formes qu'il distinguait étaient relativement floues vu qu'il ne portait pas ces lunettes, mais il arrivait quand même à reconnaître et à différencier certaines personnes.

Il y avait la plus grande partie des Weasley. Mr Weasley semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à retenir sa femme, afin de l'empêcher de venir étouffer le survivant de baisers, ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant mais connaissant la tendresse possessive de Moly Weasley, il savait aussi que son répis était de courte durée, car déjà elle se dégageait de la poigne de son mari pour se précipiter sur le pauvre Harry, le couvrant de baisers.

-OH mon dieu ! Harry je suis si heureuse ! Je suis si soulagée…

-C'est bon, maman, ne l'étouffe pas ! Harry va bien ! La coupa George

-Il va même très bien, il avait une bonne nourrice ! Hein Malfoy ? Surenchérit Fred.

Le bond jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux alors que toute la salle riait aux éclats. Mais il en fallut plus pour déloger Moly, finalement c'est Ginny qui prit sa place, pour une étreinte plus douce, et plus agréable. Une façon muette de se dire « contente de te retrouver parmi nous. »

Et Draco décida de s'éloigner pour laisser de l'intimité aux retrouvailles de son homme avec ses amis et sa « famille ». Il s'était inquiété en voyant Weasley fille dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaud, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre la jeune fille et Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait que ces deux la pourraient filler le parfait amour.

Mais il venait d'avoir les réponses à ces questions. Oui ces deux la s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient profondément et sincèrement, mais pas d'un amour comme celui qu'il partageait avec le survivant. Cet amour était moins inconditionnel, moins égoïste aussi… c'était comme l'amour qu'on porte à un frère ou une sœur. Alors il ne s'inquiétait plus et laissait Harry prendre dans ces bras cette petite furie espiègle, tout en sachant qu'il allait bientôt devoir la compter parmi ces meilleurs amis.

Il alla rejoindre les deux autres serpentard, d'une démarche fière et aristocratique qui fit sourire Blaise. Après tout il venait de montrer ces sentiments devant tous les membres de l'Ordre !

Et Blaise mieux que n'importe qui d'autre pouvait comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il savait parfaitement qu'un Malfoy ne montre pas son amour, il savait très bien que l'amour de Draco pour Harry devait être très fort pour que ce dernier décide d'en parler en publique. Car après tout, toute l'éducation de Draco reposait sur ce pilier, et ce pilier venait de céder pour Harry. Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait réussi à libérer le serpentard de toute cette éducation. Et maintenant il ne restait plus que Draco, sans les obligations qui allaient avec Malfoy.

Mais cette démarche tentait de démentir tout cela. Il était bien normal que Draco ne puisse pas changer aussi rapidement, mais c'était amusant de le voir essayer de reprendre ce masque impassible qui ne lui allait plus du tout.

-Laisse moi te dire que je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi, Dray ! T'amouracher d'un gryffondor, le survivant en plus ! J'en reste coi …

-C'est ça Blaise ! Et c'est sans doute pour ça que tu as parié avec Ron que je l'embrasserai aujourd'hui. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, toi aussi tu t'es amouraché d'une gryffondor.

-Oui mais elle, elle est si espiègle qu'elle aurait pu aller à serpentard ! Se défendit Blaise, et d'ailleurs Draco voulait bien le croire.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment… Dit la rouge et or en s'approchant. Et toi Draco, je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Harry, et j'espère que tu sauras le rendre fou de bonheur, il le mérite tu sais.

-T'inquiète pas Weas… _(Allez, un petit effort !) _Ginny.

-Ha ha ! Blaise chéri ! Par ici la monnaie ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ferait un effort pour s'entendre avec nous ! Rigola la cadette des Weasley en tendant la main vers son petit ami totalement démoralisé.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Elle est terrible… Marmonna le serpentard en sortant 5 monilles.

Pansy et Draco se mirent à rires en se disant que ces deux là c'était vraiment bien trouvé, et pendant ce temps Harry était en train de se faire étouffer dans l'étreinte que lui donnait Hermione.

-Mais enfin 'Mione, arrête un peu ! Tu l'étouffes !

Mais les tentatives courageuses de Ron n'y faisaient rien, et Harry c'était décidé à subir cette dernière étreinte sans broncher, car Ron et Hermione étaient sans doute les deux derniers à venir le prendre dans leurs bras. Il y avait bien les professeurs, mais McGonagall se contenterait d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. Quant à Rogue, Harry supposait qu'il aurait préférer le voir mort plutôt qu'embrassant son filleul.

Biensur il restait Lupin et Tonks, mais il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de subir encore des câlins étouffants.

Hermione l'avait finalement relâché et le regardait maintenant de son regard incisif et perçant, cherchant sans doute une réponses à une questions qu'elle se posait, elle devait d'ailleurs l'avoir trouvé puisque son regard s'illumina et elle sourit.

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi et Draco ! Il était vraiment temps que vous vous trouviez tous les deux !

-Ouais mais bon, avec tout ça on va devoir se coltiner les serpentards super souvent ! Râla Ron.

-Et comme ça tu auras une petite chance de gagner un jour aux échecs ! Plaisanta Harry.

-Oui ben on voit tout de suite de quel côté tu es ! Espèce de traite !

D'ailleurs en parlant du côté du quel il était, ou était il donc passé son serpentard ? A droite ? Non, il n'y avait que les professeurs en conversation avec Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Sur la gauche alors ? Non plus, on voyait juste Ginny et Pansy taquiner Blaise. Mais alors ou était il ?! Harry commençait un peu à paniquer, c'était idiot et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion, et il avait peur d'être finalement abandonné.

Mais d'un seul coup, il se senti tiré en arrière et bascula pour tomber sur le torse chaud du blond.

Alors il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact et se laissant envahir par la chaleur, se rassurant de ne pas avoir été abandonné…

Dieu comme il aimait être ainsi, dans les bras de cet homme. Il se sentait tellement à sa place, il ne pouvait se sentir si apaisé que lorsqu'il se trouvait la, et cette douce chaleur ne le quitterait plus jamais vraiment.

De savoir qu'il pourrait toujours venir se rassurer dans ces bras accueillants, et que plus jamais il serait seul face aux épreuves de sa vie. Ou du moins c'est comme cela qu'il espérait pouvoir interpréter cette étreinte, et comme pour le confirmer, Draco lui glissa cette phrase à l'oreille :

-Jamais plus je ne te laisserai, tu es mon petit lion… N'aie pas peur, je serai toujours là…

La soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit, elle fut très drôle. Ils en avaient même presque oublié qu'ils étaient en période de guerre.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, je vous posterai encore un petit épilogue la semaine prochaine pour clore cette histoire, alors a la semaine prochaine et en attendant... laissez moi une petite review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaime : et non ! Tout ce joyeux petit univers ne m'appartient pas… je sais, je sais… c'est dur !

Couple : DM/HP

Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour vos review, j'espère avoir bien répondu à chacun d'entre vous! j'espère aussi que cette petite histoire vous a apporté une bonne dose de tendresse, c'était un peu mon but...

je vous laisse donc profiter de ce dernier chapitre, et à bientot pour une autre histoire.

**Épilogue.**

Ça faisait maintenant presque un mois que la guerre s'était terminée sur la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry et Draco vivaient à présent dans un petit appartement Londonien, pas très loin du chemin de traverse.

Ce matin comme chaque matin, c'était Draco qui c'était réveillé en premier. Il s'était rapidement extirpé des draps pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, il serait près pour entamer cette nouvelle journée.

C'est donc d'un pas enjouer qu'il se rendit dans la douche, ou l'eau chaude lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été du matin, il était d'ailleurs plutôt assez lunatique, et du temps de Poudlard, il n'était pas bon de lui parler avant qu'il ait fini son petit déjeuner. Mais depuis qu'il partageait son lit avec Harry, il prenait du plaisir chaque matin en se réveillant.

Une fois sa douche prise, il alla rapidement s'habiller, et descendit préparer un petit déjeuné sommaire.

Café, jus d'orange et petit pain.

Et maintenant son moment préféré, le réveil de la princesse !

Il prépara un plateau avec le petit déjeuné et emporta le tout dans la chambre à coucher. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et contourna le lit pour aller ouvrir les rideaux de manière à faire pénétrer un peu de la lumière matinale dans la chambre à coucher.

La journée s'annonçait magnifique, le soleil commençait à éclairer les toitures des vieux bâtiments de Londres, et les reflets venaient jouer sur les carreaux des fenêtres des appartements environnants. On pouvait apercevoir les derniers hiboux rentrer chez leurs propriétaires, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'ils habitaient dans une rue peuplé majoritairement de sorciers.

Draco se détourna de cette vue pour aller contempler quelque chose de bien plus beau encore. Il se dirigea vers le lit où était encore allongé un jeune homme aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène. Les couvertures cachaient tout son corps, tant et si bien qu'on ne pouvait voir de lui, qu'une de ces mains qui reposait sur l'oreiller, et son visage jusqu'au menton. Ce visage avait tout de celui d'un enfant endormis, perdu dans un doux rêve.

Malgré les batailles et les horreurs de la guerre, Harry Potter avait gardé cet air de petit garçon que le serpentard appréciait tant. Il dormait paisiblement, pas inquiété le moins du monde de la matinée qui commençait et du soleil qui inondait la pièce petit à petit.

Draco s'assit donc sur le rebord du lit afin de contempler son amour, en se remémorant les moments passés…

La guerre avait été dure, et les moments de désespoirs fréquents. Mais étrangement lui n'avait jamais douté de la fin de ces combats. Il savait parfaitement que son amour remporterait la bataille, il en avait toujours été persuadé.

Mais il savait aussi que le puissant Harry Potter avait ses faiblesses. Et au fil du temps, leur duo devint un tandem bien régler !

Draco gardait toujours la tête froide, et s'occupait souvent de régler les détails des opérations de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il était aussi le seul à pouvoir calmer un certain gryffondor particulièrement têtu et impulsif, qui avait la mauvaise manie de se jeter dans les ennuies ou les pièges la tête la première !

Il eu un sourire en se rappelant qu'un soir que Ron ne rentrait d'une de ces surveillance, Harry et Ginny étaient devenu totalement hystériques. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre directement dans le repère du Lord Noir pour récupérer leur ami, pensant que celui-ci c'était fait kidnappé. Il avait fallu toute la détermination, le calme, la ruse et l'amour de Draco et de Blaise pour calmer les deux rouge et or intenables ! Finalement Ron était rentré une heure plus tard, il avait simplement croisé Dean et Seamus qui lui avaient fait un petit compte rendu de leurs propres missions.

Il fallait bien avouer que Harry était de loin le pire de tous les membres de l'Ordre pour ce qui était des réactions disproportionnées et des entreprises risquées. D'ailleurs Draco s'énervait très souvent à cause de se coté bien trop gryffondor à son goût !

Il s'étonnait que son brun soit encore en vie malgré toutes ces fois où il avait tenté sa chance jusqu'à sa limite. Et cette façon de jouer avec sa vie rendait le serpentard complètement malade d'inquiétude. Il entendait encore Hermione lui répéter à longueur de journée « ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne commettront pas d'imprudences ! » Lorsque Ron et Harry partaient en missions. Et Draco répondait toujours « Harry ? Pas d'imprudence ? Nous parlons bien de la même personne ? ».

Mais Harry était toujours revenu, quelque fois avec des blessures, biensur ! Mais il était toujours revenu.

Et lorsqu'il revenait blessé, c'était toujours le même cinéma ! D'abord Draco se transformait en une véritable mère poule, qui soigne amoureusement son poussin, et lorsque Harry allait mieux, il se changeait en une véritable furie, et se mettait à hurler sur son amour pour les craintes qu'il avait eu !

Et le brun tentait tant bien que mal de se soustraire au jugement de son petit ami fou de rage, en argumentant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que Draco aussi était déjà rentré blessé ou que ce n'était qu'un égratignure…

Harry avait beaucoup mûrit pendant cette période. Il savait parfaitement où était sa tache, et était devenu le vrai leader de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour remotiver les membres découragées, et était toujours présent en cas de problèmes, alors que Draco ne se dispersait que très rarement de ses plans pour régler une question de motivation.

En clair, Harry était l'épaule aimante et dévouer de l'Ordre, un peu comme le cœur d'un organisme, alors que Draco était la tête pensante. Et le même type de tandem existait dans les couple de Ron et d'Hermione, ainsi que de Ginny et Blaise.

Draco observait toujours le visage endormit de son amant. Cette nuit, Harry avait eu un cauchemar et le serpentard se doutait qu'il avait sans doute eu du mal à se rendormir. Et lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut d'un demi sommeil il paniquait à l'idée d'être seul.

-Draco ? Tu es là ? Demandait il inlassablement.

Et Draco le prenait dans ces bras et renouvelait sa promesse. La promesse de toujours être là !

Il n'avait jamais faillit à ce pacte, et au fil du temps c'était devenu sa ligne de conduite. Personne n'avait plus d'importance que ce petit brun à ces yeux. Et il savait aussi que son amour profond était réciproque. Et que leur amour était devenu très fort avec le temps, il n'avait plus rien d'une amourette ou chacun cherche sa place dans une histoire, en se demandant combien de temps encore leur couple pourrait tenir.

Non, le temps de ces inquiétudes était révolu. Il y avait bien les questions d'Harry lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, mais ces craintes là étaient différentes. Le jeune homme avait toujours craint d'être abandonné pas ceux qu'il aimait, cette angoisse était gravée dans son cœur et sans doute ne s'effacerait elle jamais totalement.

Mais mis à part les fantômes qui venaient troubler les nuits du gryffondor, leur amour était sans failles et sans craintes. Ils avaient appris à bien se connaître, et savaient parfaitement ce que ressentait l'autre. Ils n'avaient presque pas besoin de mots, souvent un regard leur suffisait.

Mais depuis la fin de la guerre le sauveur n'était pas réellement en grande forme. Il avait perdu énormément de magie au moment de la mort de Voldemort. A présent il passait une grande partie du temps à dormir, pour récupérer toute cette magie qui manquait à son corps affaiblit.

Il était si faible, il dormait tout le temps et lorsqu'il était réveillé, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Un peu comme s'il n'était pas trop consterné par ce qui les entourait.

Il avait aussi de fréquentes crises de fièvre, ou il se mettait à délirer.

Mais d'après Hermione, il ne risquait rien. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve une santé tout a fait normal. Après tout le lien qui l'unissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres était des plus puissants, il était donc inévitable qu'Harry se sente très affaiblit après la disparition de Voldemort.

Pendant la guerre, la jeune femme était devenue une spécialiste de la médecine sorcière. En effet, elle avait étudié de près tous les sorts et les potions de guérison ainsi que toutes les formes de maladies magiques.

Elle terminait maintenant sa formation de médicomage.

Mais même malgré son emploi du temps extrêmement chargé, elle prenait tous les jours quelques minutes pour transplaner dans leur appartement, pour ausculter Harry et prendre des nouvelles de Draco.

-Tu sais Draco, il faudra du temps à Harry pour régénérer tous ses pouvoirs. Mais je trouve qu'il va déjà mieux… Ne cessait de professer la brunette.

Elle avait raison, Draco le savait. Harry n'avait presque plus de fièvre, et il dormait déjà beaucoup moins souvent. Mais plus que ces signes, il y avait une chose qui rassurait particulièrement le serpentard. C'était le fait que sa magie soit sereine.

Or si son amour avait été en danger, sa magie le sentirait, il le savait. Le lien magique qui les unissait s'était renforcé avec le temps. Durant la guerre, il avait toujours informé Draco sur l'état de santé de Harry.

Il n'y avait aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter, Harry ne faisait que se reposer.

Draco avait finit par se perdre dans la contemplation son « petit lion ». Il caressait distraitement sa joue en admirant le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ces petites lèvres rosées, signe que les rêves du brun devaient être agréables. Ses cils noirs et finement ciselés commençaient à frémir pour finalement s'ouvrir quelque peu sur deux magnifiques émeraudes, puis se refermer instantanément sous l'agression de la lumière.

Draco adorait cet instant, l'instant ou ces paupières se soulevaient pour laisser apparaître ces yeux de la couleur des lac d'écosse, ces yeux si pétillants, ces yeux pleins d'amour et de désir qui brillaient pour lui. Mais en ce moment, ces yeux là avaient décodé de ne pas se montrer.

-Mmm… Dray… la lumière… ! Marmonna piteusement le brun d'une voix pâteuse en appuyant son visage contre la main de Draco pour l'inciter à continuer ces caresses.

Le dit Dray sourit tendrement en disant :

-Allez espèce de marmotte ! Lève toi, il y a un soleil magnifique dehors.

-M'enfiche moi…. Râla la marmotte en se mettant à gigoter pour échapper au soleil en se cachant sous les couvertures.

Draco regardait son gryffondor se débattre pitoyablement contre les pauvres draps récalcitrants. La scène était plutôt comique : le survivant du monde sorcier qui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen d'échapper aux morsures du soleil pour pouvoir continuer à dormir, sans même se soucier du regard légèrement moqueur qui était posé sur lui.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très observateur, et il n'était pas du matin non plus ! Alors…

Harry semblait finalement avoir trouver une solution à son problème, il se débarrassa des couvertures pour se redresser et changer entièrement de position.

Après une succession de mouvements désordonnés et maladroits. Il s'était retrouvé la tête nichée sur les genoux du serpentard, et de sa main, il souleva le pull de ce dernier pour aller se blottir contre le ventre pâle. Il se recouvra ensuite du pull pour occulter la lumière. Un peu comme un bébé kangourou dans la poche de sa mère.

Draco eu un sursaut en sentant l'air froid du matin passer sur ses reins. Mais très vite, ce froid fût remplacé par les cheveux de son amour qui venaient chatouiller ses hanches.

Il était amusé de voir la solution qu'avait trouvé son petit ami pour remédier à son problème de lumière.

Mais il sentait aussi que comme c'était partit il n'était pas près de se lever !

Harry était un sale garnement extrêmement têtu, qui –pour le plus grand malheur de Draco- savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour arriver à ses fins.

Et en ce moment, se satané brun avait décidé qu'il ne se lèverait pas ! De plus, ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était Draco…

-Harry… tenta t'il vainement de protester.

Mais le souffle chaud contre son ventre lui faisait doucement perdre toute contenances, le fil de ses pensées s'envolait peu à peu… Pourquoi voulait t'il se lever déjà ? Ah oui ! Profiter du beau temps… une journée magnifique… splendide… enfin ensoleillée… comme tant d'autres…

Une langue mutine vint s'engouffrer dans son nombril, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

Harry s'amusait bien, il adorait rester au lit le matin, et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour que son amour en face autant !

La journée était radieuse ? Et alors ? Ils pouvaient bien l'admirer en restant au lit non ? Et puis, de toute façon il savait maintenant comment faire pour que son petit ami cède…

Déjà les mains de Draco se mettaient à caresser la peau de ces hanches.

-Je t'aime Dray… souffla Harry, la voix un peu étouffé sous le pull du blond.

Oui, ça allait être une journée magnifique, radieuse même… mais ils resteraient au lit…

Draco ne s'en plaignait plus. Finalement que le soleil soit au rendez vous ou pas ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ils s'aiment, alors chaque journée passée ensemble est une belle journée.

**FIN**

je compte sur vous pour me laisser une ultime review.

soyez sympa! ça prend deux seconde, ça ne mord pas et ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir!

encore merci a tous ceux qui m'on suivit tout au long de cette fic. vraiment un très grand MERCI.


End file.
